Help Me Feel Again
by TheOnlyJenThatCounts
Summary: Hermione Weasley is happily married to her best friend, Ronald Weasley. What happens when someone painful from her past comes to get revenge on Hermione and her family? How will Hermione survive her family being torn apart?
1. Everything's Perfect

I finally have another longer story finished! Yes, I this story is completed already, no it isn't be posted all at once. I hope you all like it!

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Everything's Perfect**

June 12, 2006

Hermione Granger-Weasley was content. No, content seemed like too simple a term to describe how she was feeling as she looked around the crowded kitchen to her unusually large, and continuously growing, family. She ducked her head as a buttered roll was tossed from a one-eared, crazy twin towards his older brother's forehead. She stifled a giggle as Percy stuttered indignantly, trying to maintain his aloof and somewhat pompous attitude before he gave a hearty laugh and retaliated with a spoonful of mushed peas. She felt her husbands' warm hand encompass her own under the enlarged table as the other twin joined in the impromptu food fight, triggering a shrill screech from her mother-in-law and laughter from the growing broad of grandchildren.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Percy of all people starts a food fight," Ron whispered into her ear as they watched a creamed pastry explode against Harry's robes as he valiantly tried to protect his wife from the fray. Ginny was doubled over laughing as she tried to feed little James who was leaning around her to watch his uncles and aunts act as children.

Hermione agreed with him. They had all changed considerably since the war that had ended eight years prior. The first few months, even years, after Harry Potter had finally killed Voldemort had been very hard on the family. She was continuously grateful that the large family hadn't lost anyone during the final, and most traumatizing, year of the second war against Tom Riddle. Her heart ached when she remembered those that had been lost like Lavender, Hagrid, and her own favorite teacher, Minerva McGonagall. They had almost lost Fred as well. He had been found under a pile of rubble after an explosion had happened in the hallway they had been battling the previous Minister for Magic of all people. Harry had performed muggle CPR while Hermione quickly did multiple healing spells on him. She could still see George's face when Fred's heart began to beat again. Fred had spent three months in a coma but he was alive and well. Well, except for his great fear of tight spaces but they all had their issues from the war. It had taken a very long time for them to get to where they were.

"Technically George started it," Hermione whispered back. Her eyes widened as she saw Fred sneak behind his mother with a handful of mashed potatoes. To her, and the other's, complete and utter surprise, Molly Weasley laughed, her plump cheeks red with mirth, before she grabbed a slice of berry pie and turned to smear it across the stunned red-head's face. This caused her children to cheer her name before grabbing more ammunition and throwing it towards any target they could find. Hermione happily licked her cheek, flavors of peppermint and chocolate bursting on her tongue. "Mmm, delicious."

Ron chuckled. "No, Percy did. He was going on and on about that boring new law." He raised his hand to wipe away some of the mint pudding she had missed. He licked his thumb, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Hey! That boring new law is one that I worked on for six months," Hermione slapped his arm. "And it's going to help so many people, including Remus." Her eyes began to scan the table. "Where are the Lupins? And Sirius?"

"Said they'd be a bit late," Ron answered while chucking a piece of honeyed ham at Charlie. He raised his plate to deflect the chicken leg that was tossed back. "Andromeda isn't feeling so well lately and Sirius is still having issues with the Ministry."

"Well he did come back from the dead," Hermione mused, picking some corn out of her plaited hair. "There is bound to be some questions."

Sirius Black, the last heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, had been sent through the Veil at the end of their fifth year during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Almost nine years later, the Veil began to emit strange surges of power that would shake the entire Ministry of Magic. At the end of one extremely violent event, the ancient stone arch had exploded and in its place was one shivering, nearly dead Sirius Orion Black. It took two weeks for him to awaken, and another six for the Ministry to finally release him into the care of Harry who took him to live at 12 Grimmauld Place with him, Ginny, and a newborn James Sirius Potter. Nine months later and Sirius still had to attend multiple meetings and take tests as the Ministry tried to figure out how he had come back and what the consequences were. He was extremely vocal with his displeasure.

"Yes, tons. It's keeping me and Harry extremely busy at work," Ron grumbled. He pulled her tightly to his side, his large hand cupping around her still flattened stomach. "I'd much rather be coming home on time to you and this little one."

"Shh!" She quickly looked around the table to see if anyone had noticed the exchange. "No one knows yet and I don't…" Her voice trailed off, her hands beginning to tremble.

"I know, love, I know. We won't lose this one." Ron raised her chin to give her a chaste but still loving kiss. "I have a good feeling this time. And our little Rosie will be here in just over six months."

"Ron, we still don't know if it's a girl or not," Hermione sighed as she leaned into her husband's warm and inviting chest. She forced her fears of losing a third child from her mind. Shortly after the last battle Hermione had been helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital ward when she suddenly collapsed. She woke up a week later to Harry and the Weasleys surrounding her bed with worried faces. Ron had been the one to tell her that the cursed blade Bellatrix Lestrange had used on her arm had left residue dark magic in her blood and if it hadn't been for the oldest Weasley brother, Bill, and his extensive knowledge on curses, Hermione would have died within weeks. She had cried when the healer explained that combined with the amount of time Bellatrix had kept her under the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione's chances of becoming pregnant were next to none.

It had taken them by surprise when just four months after their wedding Hermione had fallen pregnant and in their immense glee, had immediately flooed to the Burrow to tell everyone their welcome news. Two weeks later, she lost the child, throwing herself into her work and trying to tell herself that it was ok, that they'd try again later, when it was a better time for them to start a family and they were more prepared. Two years after that, when she lost another baby, this time making it to nine weeks, Hermione and Ron began to think it might be better to expand their family in other ways, like adoption or a surrogate. Ginny had offered but when she had gone to take the necessary tests to assure a possible pregnancy Ginny had discovered that she was already pregnant. It took Hermione months to feel completely happy for her best friends.

Now at thirteen weeks pregnant, Hermione was a large ball of nerves and anxiety. Every simple symptom of pregnancy caused her to worry and fret, wanting to race to St. Mungo's and have a check up to ensure that her child was still in her womb. "Hey," Ron's soft voice brought her back to the Burrow. She met his crystal blue eyes. "She'll be okay." Hermione opened her mouth but Ron quickly added, "Just a feeling, love. It's a girl. Our beautiful and amazing little Rose." He pulled her face to his, sighing a bit as she deepened the kiss.

Hermione squeaked as a large chunk of pie collided with both of their cheeks. "Oi, lovebirds! A food fight is not for scarring the rest of us with your disgusting displays of affection!"

"Shut it, George!" Ron yelled, grabbing some of the pie off his face and throwing it back at the twin. Hermione watched as her husband rejoined the fight, smiling as she wiped the pastry and cooked berries from her cheek. Her hand fell to her stomach as she thought of what Ron had said. Rose. She liked it. Their little Rosie.

"'Mione?" She turned suddenly, blushing when she realized that Ginny was watching her attentively. Ginny's brown eyes darted to where Hermione's hand still rested. She didn't ask the question but Hermione gave a small nod anyway. Ginny's hand quickly went to her mouth to keep from yelling out with joy however neither woman noticed Molly's widened eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Mum? Everything alright?" As quickly as it started, the food fight stopped as the table looked to the now crying Matriarch.

Molly nodded quickly, her eyes never leaving Hermione's as she said. "Everything is perfect. Just perfect."

Since becoming an Auror, Ron Weasley, formerly known as being the most oblivious Weasley son had grown and evolved into a man whose eyes took in every change and small detail even it took a few minutes for him to comprehend what he was seeing. He looked from his mother to his blushing wife to his psychotically grinning little sister. He leaned close to Hermione, his lips just brushing her ear. "I think mum and Gin know."

"Yeah," Hermione breathed carefully, ignoring the curious looks from her in-laws.

"Can we?" She could hear the hope and desire in his voice. She spared a quick glance to the others before give a stiff nod. She wanted her family to know. Ron squeezed her hand. "It'll be ok, love. Everything will be okay."

"Ron? Hermione? What's going on?" Harry asked, concern covering his face. "Are you two alright?"

Ron nodded, a large smile on his freckled face as he stood up. "Better than alright, I'd reckon. Mum, Gin, I'm sure you've already guessed it but," he paused to look at Hermione, the devotion and love clear as day as he took a breath. "Hermione's pregnant. Just over three months." Hermione had to clasp her hands over her ears as her very large, very happy family cheered. Yes, Hermione Granger-Weasley was more than content.

oOoOoOoOo

Hours later, after the mess had been cleaned up and Hermione had been passed around multiple Weasleys and their spouses, Hermione found herself perched on Ron's lap in the living room, Ron's protective arms wrapped around her waist. Her husband was in a serious debate on the likely hood of the Chuddley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team, taking the cup with Charlie and Bill while Hermione helped Fred and George work out some kinks of a new candy lolly. "We want it to make the person float off the ground but only a few inches." Fred said, showing her the parchment with his calculations.

"However, every time we try it, we float to the ceiling," George added.

"And turn blue."

George blushed. "Er, yes that too."

"I'm just happy that you two weren't dumb enough to test this outside," Angelina said as she passed Hermione a glass of water. "I'd be quite livid if I had to take care of the kids by myself, you know."

Fred laughed at his wife. "I'd be off too if I was stuck with those two terrors alone. Ouch, woman, be more careful! I'm delicate, I am!"

"You haven't been delicate in years, besides your mind of course," Angelina swatted at Fred again. She turned to George. "Where's Verity tonight?"

"Still in the States until next week," George answered, his lips pursing. "Something about the new store needing a bit more adjustment. I offered to go and help but she told me to stay. I think she wants to prove that she can run one of the stores alone."

"But you don't believe her?" Hermione asked softly, reading the worry and mistrust in his eyes.

George shook his head. "She's been acting weird for a few months now." His eyes narrowed, his lips thinning. "I think…well there's a new guy at the store that's been a bit too familiar with her in his letters."

"George, I'm sure Verity wouldn't cheat on you," Hermione tried to comfort her brother-in-law. A glance at Fred and Angelina however told her that they didn't trust George's new wife either. "And if she is, I promise you I'll create a lovely hex just for her. Remember Marietta?" Hermione asked slyly, twirling her wand.

George laughed loudly, pulling her towards him into a hug. "I love you, 'Mione. Best sister-in-law ever!"

"HEY!"

"You know I love you too, Angie-Pie."

"Don't call me that! I'm going to go check on the children."

Hermione giggled into George's shoulder, wondering when Ron would realize that he had both Hermione and George in his lap due to George's crushing hug. As if on que, "Oi, get off her, you tosser!" Ron knocked his brother off, his hands quickly finding Hermione's stomach again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron."

Ron, however, wasn't satisfied with that, turning to his older brother. "You have to be more careful, you git! She's pregnant, remember?" Ron stared at George, trying to remind him of their fears without giving words to it.

George paled as he realized Ron's concern. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Ron's right, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Mum knows some diagnosing charms, I think." Fred looked around, ready to call for Molly as soon as Hermione said anything.

"I'm fine, truly," Hermione patted his arm. She appreciated how much her in-laws cared for her but she had to admit having so many brothers could be overwhelming. "And I don't need mum," Hermione nudged Fred's leg. "Trust me, I've read so many books on healing and concerns for this that at this point, I think I'd be able to deliver the baby myself."

Ron chuckled. "Not to mention how many times we've been to St. Mungo's in the past few months. The entire maternity ward know us by name." He gently poked Hermione's side. "This one isn't taking any chances with our little Rose."

"Rose?" Fred asked.

"It's a girl?" Charlie questioned excitedly, reminding them that he and Bill were watching.

Hermione sighed. "We don't know yet." She gave her husband a pointed look.

"It's just a feeling. It's a girl," Ron nuzzled his nose into her hair, leaving a light kiss on her neck. "And she's going to be just perfect."

"Rose Granger-Weasley," Bill tested out the name, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I like it."

Hermione shook her head. "Just Weasley." Charlie caught her as Ron suddenly jerked forward.

"What?"

Hermione turned herself in Ron's lap so she was facing away from the others, her hand gently running down Ron's cheek. "Just Weasley. I, um, I filed the paperwork yesterday before leaving work. I am officially just Weasley as of five o'clock last night. I was going to tell you tomorrow… I wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary."

Ron stared, open mouthed at her. "W-why?"

"Honestly, I got fed up with constantly writing the whole thing out on every document and law I submit," Hermione joked. Ron tried to protest, telling her that she didn't need to do that for him. "Giving up the name Granger won't make me forget who I was and who I came from. And I know it bothered you, even if you never told me, that most people drop the Weasley and refer to me as Granger."

"'Mione…"

Hermione silenced him with a kiss. "I'm happy as a Weasley. Happier than I've ever been before. And my children, _our children_ , will be Weasleys. I love yo- umpf." Hermione was cut off by Ron's lips, her husband kissing her passionately, one hand clasping her waist tightly as his other wrapped around her neck and into her braid. She was breathless when he finally released her. "Wow."

"I love you, 'Mione, so bloody much." Ron hugged her to his chest, ignoring the chuckling and teasing of his older brothers. He kissed her again, this time much shorter. "You taste like peppermint still."

"Pepper…that's it! Peppermint!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed; twisting towards the still giggling twins, missing Ron's face contorting in pain as her elbow hit his ribs. "You need to add in stewed peppermint leaves before you add the pixie wings. If you cast the matrix for the hovering margins before stewing them, they'll retain the height limitations and should take care of the strange coloring as well!"

"That's…" Fred brought his finger to his head, thinking through the concept. The potions aspect of the job wasn't his forte as charms and transfiguration were.

"That's brilliant, that is!" George quickly rummaged through his pocket, scattering random bits and pieces onto the coffee table, muttering to himself. "Where is a bloody quill? Ah, here it is. Now we'll need to decide on maturity of the levels, of course, and the stewing base will have to be something that won't negatively react with the rest of the ingredients." He looked at Hermione. "I'd think that –"

"A basic acidic stew base should be fine." George nodded, writing more calculations. "The leaves would probably work best if they are –"

"Freshly picked, off a fully mature plant, yeah?"

"Yeah, and don't forget to include the calculations for the time of –"

"I know, Herms, the time of month that the leaves are picked. I'm not a newbie, you know." Hermione slapped her brother-in-law, growling in annoyance at the nickname.

"I still can't decide what's more disturbing," Charlie said conspiratorially to Bill, Fred, and Ron. "Hermione willingly helping with the joke shop or when those two," he pointed between George and Hermione, "Begin to act like George and Fred."

"You're just jealous that I'm her favorite brother," George said, never looking up from his parchment. He bit his lip, pointing out something to Hermione. "That doesn't look right."

Hermione shook her head. "If you use that base, you'll have to get rid of the shredded gurdy root. Unless you want the hovering person to fall into a coma, though that would be an interesting idea…" Hermione trailed off as her brothers looked at her in shock.

"Now who are you planning on putting into a coma, kitten?"

"Sirius! You've made it!" Hermione finally extracted herself from Ron's arms and stepped forward to give Sirius a hug. She had grown close to the Marauder as he tried to readjust to the living world. "And I didn't mean it that way, I was thinking of another prank the boys could try out."

"Comas?"

"No, no." Hermione laughed, sitting back onto Ron while Sirius sat on the edge of the sofa after greeting the Weasley brothers. "I've been reading a lot of muggle fairy tales lately, comparing them to wizarding ones of course, and they've given me some interesting ideas for the boys." Fred and George lit up at the idea. "Not now," Hermione said as she watched their grins falter. "I'll stop by after work sometime this week and give you my list." Turning back to Sirius, she asked, "So how have you been?"

"Just like the last time you asked, which was yesterday by the way." The others laughed. "I'm alright. A bit bored."

Hermione nodded. She bit her lip. "Well, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? Kitten, I'm flattered, truly I am, but your husband is right there."

Hermione blushed brightly, the twins and Charlie laughing loudly as Ron sputtered. "Not like that, you twat! God, can't you be serious for one moment?" Sirius opened his mouth but Hermione pointed her wand at him. "Don't even think about it, Black."

"Think about what?" Sirius goaded her, his grey eyes twinkling. "About saying that I'm always Sirius, love?"

"Argh!" Hermione rubbed her forehead, pinching her nose slightly. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" She asked her husband, who smiled at her sympathetically.

"Probably."

"Regret what?" Sirius asked, his eyes going between the couple.

Hermione turned towards him. "I have a job offer for you."


	2. Job Offers and Obsessions

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Job Offers and Obsessions**

Sirius Black wasn't sure what was more surprising – Hermione was offering him a job working in the same office as herself or that he was seriously considering the idea. He was nearing on a year back from the Veil and as much fun as he was having going out and reacquainting himself with the baser joys of life – and boy, did those joys throw themselves at the Heir to the Black fortune – Sirius was getting bored with just being a jobless playboy. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to get his job back as an Auror but the Ministry wouldn't accept his application, saying that they didn't know enough about his return to insure that it was a safe career for him to take. He thought it was bullshit but being dead for almost a decade seemed to make his opinions null and void – not that many listened to him when he was alive.

"Sirius?" He jumped when he realized that the Weasleys and Hermione were waiting for his answer.

"Are you sure about this, kitten?"

"Well, I know you'd prefer to be an Auror again but they aren't going to allow you that title yet, and truthfully, I'm not sure you'll ever be cleared for it." Seeing his saddened expression, Hermione quickly explained herself. "They can't figure out how you came back, or why the Veil started to act as it did. Hell, they weren't even sure what the Veil was or where it connected until you were able to talk to them. I mean, they had guesses of course, but no concrete proof that it was a Death Veil or that it was possible to come back through it. There are so many unanswered questions like why only you came back? Is it because you went through it while technically still alive? Or was it your magic bringing you back? And there are smaller questions as well such as is your magic still the same as before or has it been affected and why didn't you age? And –"

"Okay, okay kitten, I get it," Sirius laughed, his smile transforming his face into a work of beauty. Hermione sighed as she studied the man. He had been thirty-seven when he fell into the Veil and when tests were run when he had returned, more than one healer had confirmed that he was still registering as thirty-five instead of the forty-six he should have been. Hermione knew that she wasn't the only Weasley wife that thought the Animagus was absolutely gorgeous and hearing from Ginny, Sirius wasn't lacking in female attentions.

"Like I had been saying, since you can't be an Auror, I thought that working in my office would be something kind of similar."

Sirius rubbed his face before speaking. "Please don't hex me, kitten, but what exactly do you do?" The brothers laughed.

Hermione snorted. "I told you before. I work in the MLE department of law. I help process, represent, and do research for the cases that the Aurors finish and complete. I also help with revision, research and the application of new laws into our government. And on the rare occasion, I help Harry and Ron's team with high impact cases."

"You think that I'm smart enough to join you?"

"No matter that too-cool and laid-back personality that you portray, I know for a fact that you are extremely intelligent. It's just like the twins, everyone focuses on your actions, like your playboy lifestyle and prankster, carefree attitude, and they ignore how smart you are. Remus told me you were third in your year, only behind Remus and Lily. And being a pureblood of a family from the twenty-eight, it'll give my office another insight into the bigotry and history of pureblood wizards." Hermione shifted her body, letting out a groan as her back popped. "Plus, you won't be bored anymore. I'll make sure of it. The pay is pretty good and I'd much rather train someone I like and can trust to take over for when I'm out than some idiot the Ministry will assign me. With my luck, they'd finally approve Malfoy's transfer."

Ron tightened his hold on her. "I don't want that ferret working with you. I don't trust him."

"He isn't the same from school, Ron," Hermione reassured her husband. "Though, I will admit, I'd rather not work in the same office as him. He keeps trying to talk to me about the war. I know he just wants to apologize but he's done so enough." She rubbed her left forearm. "I'd rather just forget, you know?" The men nodded. "So what do you say, Sirius?"

"I think I'm willing to try it out," Sirius said to the brunette. "But I won't be working the horrendous hours you do."

"No worries there," Hermione nodded. "Ron won't let me work more than seven hour days and I wouldn't be surprised if he asks for even less the farther this pregnancy goes." She stiffened. "But I'm not quitting, Ronald Billius Weasley."

Ron put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

Ron looked at Sirius with a grin. "Have fun working with this one. I'm married to her and I wouldn't want to be her co-worker all the time," Ron joked, his eyes watching as Hermione's hair began to crackle. "Her hormones are like a bomb counting down."

"Excuse me?" His brothers backed up at the ice in Hermione's voice while Ron just grinned wider. Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go the loo and then go talk to Ginny. I'd regret making my child only have one parent."

Sirius watched as the small woman walked out of the room, trying to force himself not to watch the way that her hips were moving or how her legs seemed to go on forever. He shook his head. Best not to get ideas like those about a happily married woman. A _pregnant_ , happily married woman, who was also the best friend of his godson. He turned back to Ron, the red-head still smiling like a loon after his wife. "Any reason you're teasing the scariest witch in the room?"

Ron gave him a pleased smirk. "Because she no longer takes her anger out by yelling at me like in school." Sirius and his brothers were confused at the comment until Ron looked down at his shirt. "I'll need to change though, I like this shirt. Last time, she ripped my Cannons shirt and broke a lamp."

"She gets violent?" Sirius asked, suddenly concerned for the man's sanity, Ron's brothers watching with interest.

"Oh no, she gets wild." Ron quickly looked around to make sure neither his wife, his sister, or, Merlin forbid, his mother were near before leaning towards the men. "Last week she was pissed about something that Parkinson did to prohibit her newest werewolf law. I barely made it through the floo when she came at me. Ripped my shirt getting it off and broke the lamp when we bumped into the side table. Woman rode me so bloody hard, I thought I died and gone to heaven." He leaned back, his eyes glazing over at the memory. He suddenly sat up and glanced at each man that had heard. "If any of you bloody tossers tell her I told you that, I'll kill you."

Bill and Charlie stood stunned, neither believing that their prudish seeming sister-in-law would ever be the type to be wild in bed. The twins didn't appear to be surprised in the least bit but Ron knew that was because he and Hermione were one of the couples that would try out the more adult range of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and they knew some of her absolute favorites because Ron had unashamedly bought more each month. Sirius closed his eyes, his over-imaginative brain creating a very vivid, very inappropriate image in his head.

 _Fuck._ Sirius ran his hand through his hair. Why had he agreed to work with Hermione? Now he knew that not only was she insanely smart, bloody gorgeous, caring and loyal, but was also a wildcat in the sheets. He really had to get over this little crush he had on the brunette. He let out a growl when he opened his eyes and saw Remus smirking at him. Of course the damn werewolf had heard what Ron had said and probably overheard about the job offer as well. Moony was also the only person that Sirius had confided in about the attraction he was feeling towards Hermione. But he just hadn't been able to say no to her and he really was bored. He shrugged his shoulders before leaning back against the back of the couch. He was _Sirius Black_ and this was nothing but a fleeting crush that would be over within weeks, it always was. He forcefully ignored the small voice in his head telling him that it had started months before.

"I'm actually glad you said yes, Sirius," Ron looked at Sirius. "She'll probably bite my head off for telling you but she's been getting these letters and they've increasingly been getting more obsessive. I feel safer knowing you'll be in the office with her."

"She's still getting the letters?" Bill asked.

Ron nodded. "This year, they've increased in number, almost a daily thing now."

"What letters?" Sirius asked as the tension in the group increased.

"It started about three years ago," Ron explained. "Shortly after we lost," Ron paused. "After we lost our second baby. Hermione received a letter going on and on about how she lost the baby because of me and how I wasn't to be the father to her children. How if she wanted a child she had to be with a real man, a man that would do anything for her. We traced it back to Azkaban but couldn't pinpoint the sender, not even using his handwriting. Harry and I investigated it but it seemed to be a one off thing. It was a year before she received another one.

"The next one was even stranger. The sender knew about us asking Harry and Ginny about carrying a child for us and they went on in a crazy rant about how it was unnatural and she only needed him, that he would be the way for her to conceive a child and not lose it. He sent another one soon after mocking her because Ginny was already pregnant and asking how it felt for her best friends to be able to carry a child to term and she couldn't. He even said that if he had the chance, he'd kill Ginny's child to make her happy."

"Fuck," Sirius breathed out.

"Yeah," Ron ran his hands through his hair. "Harry and I, well we've been lying to her and Godric save me if she finds out."

"Lying about what?" Fred questioned.

"She thinks that the last one she got was right after we found out about this baby, about eight weeks ago. Her magic reacted so badly she nearly destroyed our kitchen and she started bleeding." Ron's eyes began to water, his voice cracking. Charlie rested his hand on his shoulder in support. "We thought we were going to lose another one. She's so bloody strong, so amazing, but I don't think she'll survive it if we lose one more. I-I saw the bird coming with another one a few days later and I – fuck – I confounded her so she wouldn't see it." Ron put his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking, before swallowing to continue. "Harry and I placed a special ward on our house and her office. When he sends her a letter, it is automatically delivered to my hands when the owl passes the boundary."

"How many has she gotten?" Bill asked.

"In the last eight weeks? Thirty." The twins cursed. "We know who it is now." Five heads shot up at the declaration.

"Who?"

"Antonin Dolohov." Harry clapped Ron on the back before sitting down next to him, meeting his godfather's eyes.

"That fucking bastard!" Fred yelled, George quickly clasping his hand to cover his mouth. George sent his mother a warm smile, shaking his head pretending to not know what had caused his brother's sudden foul outburst. They all spared a quick glance, relieved to find Hermione deep in conversation with Remus and Tonks, though Remus did keep glancing at their group.

"Does Kingsley know?" Sirius asked of the current Minister of Magic.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and he can't currently do anything about it because Dolohov has been proven to still be in Azkaban. He's been questioned under Veritaserum and they can't figure out how he is sending the letters. He has admitted to being the sender, admitted that he believes Hermione to be his soulmate, that if he is released he would come after her and Ron but his only answer to how he gets her the letter is 'owl'." Harry scowled. "As he is already in captivity and has no chance of release, he cannot be prosecuted for the letters."

"He's stalking and threatening her!" Bill growled out.

"I know," Harry rubbed his face, his tired features becoming more prominent. "But he can't be tried. Apparently as it isn't a 'viable threat'," Harry made a disgusted face. "Dolohov can't be charged with stalking, threats or any of it."

"I don't understand though." Sirius spoke up. "Why is Dolohov so interested in 'Mione?"

"Because of what happened during the department of mysteries and the café during the war," Ron answered before seeing that Sirius was still confused. "Oh right, sorry mate, forgot you weren't there for the end."

"I'm glad my being dead affected you so much," Sirius deadpanned.

Ron flushed. "Anyway, during the Mysteries Battle, Dolohov sent a custom burning spell at Hermione. She only survived because she had silenced him just seconds before he cast the spell. That and Snape gave her like ten potions to take a day. Then right after we left from Bill's wedding to go on the run, we ran into him and Thorfinn Rowle at a café. Hermione obliviated them both and we found out later at the trials that apparently V-Voldemort wasn't the gentlest with getting back memories. He's been obsessed with her since. Thinks that she only survived because she's his soulmate and destined to be with him."

"How bad have the letters been? And how is he still able to write letters?" Charlie asked, worried for his sister-in-law and her unborn child. "And how can they be sure he can't get out? Sirius escaped."

"The letters are bad," Ron looked at the floor. "He's started to go into detail how he'll kill me, how he'll take her and make her his, what he'll d-d-do to her. Fuck, it's vivid and horrible and he's fucking insane."

"I tried to petition for him not to be allowed parchment and quill, even used my bloody status as the Chosen One, but the guards are adamant that they aren't giving him any. And we've seen the guest log. Dolohov hasn't had any visitors except one Anna Korishiv and that was the first month he was incarcerated. She turned out to be his Aunt who only wanted to come and inform him to his face that he had been disowned from his mother's side of the family. He's the last on his father's side so no one has come from that side."

"Kings did allow us to place extra sensor wards on his cell, the prison as a whole, and Hermione's office, our house, and the Burrow. We want to do the other houses but we'd need more people. It's taking a lot out of us each place we do." Ron admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us before? We'd all be willing to help," Bill told his little brother. "And if I say so myself, I'm pretty damn good at warding places."

"I'm not too shabby at wards either," Charlie added. "Need a lot of wards and boundaries to keep the dragons on the reserve nice and happy." He paused, a grin spreading on his tanned face. "I could always get you a pet dragon. Dolohov wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hermione would kill me if I let you give us a guard dragon," Ron laughed.

"And Hermione doesn't know any of this?" Fred asked again.

"No," Ron said, his face serious, "And none of you can tell her. The stress wouldn't be good for her. We won't say anything until either Dolohov is an actual physical threat or until Rosie is here." He pleaded with his brothers and Sirius with his eyes full of fear and desperation. "I can't lose another child. I can't. I'm not strong enough." His eyes went to Hermione, who oblivious of their conversation, sent him a large smile, her hand unconsciously moving to her stomach. He forced a smile onto his face before turning back to the men, looking straight at Sirius. "She's everything to me. Promise me that you'll help me keep her safe at work while I can't be there."

"I promise," Sirius vowed.

"We all do," Fred added. Bill, Charlie, George, and Harry nodded.

"We'll talk later and figure out a time we can get together to ward the other houses," Bill told Ron. "Right now, little brother, I think you should go and take your beautiful wife home. You look horrible and could use a bit more sleep."

Ron nodded, stretching his long, lanky limbs before standing and walking over to Hermione. His brothers watched as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her before whispering in her ear. It still took them by surprise occasionally at how grown up their little brother had become, no longer controlled by his jealousy or short temper or his need to be better. Fred suddenly began to rub his hands together before winking at the men. "Oi, Granger!" Fred yelled, him being the only person other than Malfoy to get away with calling Hermione by her former last name. Hermione looked up. "Be careful this time, Ronnie likes that shirt!" Her eyes widened in shock. "And don't break any more poor lamps. They didn't do anything to you!" The group laughed loudly as Hermione blushed crimson before whacking her husband on the chest.

"RONALD!"

"Dammit Fred!"

"You said you like her angry," Fred said innocently. "I thought this would be the best way to get you all tuckered out."

Hermione sent a stinging hex towards Fred as she grabbed Ron's shirt, pulling him to the floo and throwing down powder, angrily calling out Weasley Cottage and dragging Ron through, turning just slightly so that she could send a mischievous wink towards the laughing group of men. The floo hadn't closed completely before they witnessed a crackling haired brunette wrap her arms around Ron's neck and shove her tongue down his throat.

"Could have gone without seeing that," Ginny groaned while trying to stifle a laugh.

"At least you haven't walked in on them," Harry grimaced. "Don't try obliviating yourself, you'll mess it up. Make yourself forget other things."

"Yeah, like your wedding anniversary," Ginny growled, sending Harry a nasty look before leaving the room.

Harry sheepishly turned back. "I apologized…a lot. And got it fixed. And I still remember what Ron's bare arse looks like. Pale. It looks freckled and pale. And 'Mione is freakishly loud and shockingly bendy. And…will one of you guys obliviate me?"


	3. How The Months Fly

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

*This chapter was edited due to a double paste - not sure how it happened but oh well. Thanks crity2re for letting me know!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – How The Months Fly**

August 2006 - 22 Weeks Pregnant

"It's official, it's a girl!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she walked through the door of her office, turning as Sirius offered to help her remove her robes.

"Congratulations, kitten." He took her outer robes to the coat stand and hung them before turning back to her, his eyes traveling down her body, stopping on the small protruding bump. "She's getting big."

"I know!" Hermione squealed happily, her hand caressing her stomach. "And did I tell you, we felt her kick last week. It was amazing." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I just can't believe I've made it to twenty-two weeks already."

"I'm happy for you, kitten," Sirius said sincerely. "Now, we should celebrate with lunch out today."

"That sounds wonderful, Sirius," Hermione sat down at her desk before kicking off her shoes and pulling out her planner. She scanned it briefly before sighing. "Another busy day. We have the briefing on the Corsei case, the amendment to the Werewolf Business Law due, and we still need to submit research for the Domion trial. Seamus is out for another week, and then hopefully everything will settle back down a bit." She smiled at him as he levitated a freshly brewed tea to her. "Thanks. How was your date last night?" Sirius groaned and hit his head on his desk. Hermione laughed. "That bad?"

"The woman was bloody gorgeous but damn was she dumber than a bag of rocks," Sirius complained. "I don't know why I keep agreeing to these blind dates. I swear the twins are just trying to make me go insane."

"Aww, poor Padfoot, are you cranky because you didn't get lucky?"

Sirius smirked at her. "Who said I didn't get lucky?" Hermione choked on her tea. "Come on, the dumb ones are always quick for a shag, especially when they are hoping to trap the Black Heir."

Hermione's eyes flared. "Trap?"

"Yeah, caught her trying to cast an increased fertility spell on herself before we could have a second go," Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I promptly forced a morning after potion down her throat and then kicked her out onto her arse." Hermione frowned when Sirius turned away from her.

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Sirius grinned at her. "How couldn't I be? I'm Sirius Black, most handsome bachelor in the world."

"Sirius."

"I'm fine, I promise. Let's work on that amendment first; I'd love for Moony to be able to open his bookstore before Christmas."

"Sure, Siri," Hermione said, using her nickname for him as it always brought a smile to his lips. She knew that if he truly wanted to talk about it, he would eventually. "Oh, and before I forget, Molly wants us all at the Burrow for Sunday brunch this week, no exceptions. Georgie needs us around him."

"He finally file for divorce?" Sirius was surprised that neither twin had mentioned it during their weekly drinks on Tuesday.

"Yeah, he did yesterday morning, the poor man. He just didn't want to admit that Verity wouldn't change her ways," Hermione said sadly, thinking of how broken her brother-in-law had been when he told the family that his wife was sleeping with the manager for their North American store and Verity was planning to move to the states for him. Fred had been the one to make the trip to fire the homewrecking man and Hermione had ensured that Verity couldn't have any of the profits or shares of the business. She had been so proud of George for separating that part of their marriage, him admitting that he never fully trusted her and her need of flirting with every man that entered the store. Hermione grinned viciously when she thought of the gift she was planning on sending once the divorce was finalized.

"I know that grin, what did you do?" Sirius asked with bright eyes.

"Nothing – yet." Hermione giggled. "But once George is single again, if a certain blonde whore finds that she cannot reach certain peaks for a few months – or years – well that will be quite the surprise and a very well-deserved bit of karma."

"Oh Merlin, you've robbed her of getting off? Seriously? Oh that's bloody brilliant." Sirius slapped his leg in delight.

"I haven't done anything Sirius," Hermione said primly. She pulled out a stack of parchment, beckoning Sirius to follow her to the large conference table in the back of their office. "Now, how can we word this so those pompous old bigots can't say no?"

24 Weeks Pregnant

Hermione twisted again in her seat, rubbing her legs together to try and fight off the intense heat that was forming between her thighs. It was ridiculous for her to have such an intense and immediate reaction to seeing Seamus get dropped off by his boyfriend after lunch, saying goodbye with a passionate snog. Hermione licked her lips as Dean grabbed Seamus' rear, making a quick decision to ask Ron to meet her at home for lunch.

"Come on men, this is a place of business, at least lock yourselves into the closest or the bathroom. We promise not to disrupt you." Sirius' teasing tone floated into the room as Hermione reached for her quill and an interoffice memo sheet, quickly penning her message and waving her wand at it, watching with anticipation as the small red parchment disappeared. "Emergency memo? Everything alright, kitten?" Sirius asked.

"Its fine," Hermione squirmed in her seat again. "It was just to Ron." She jumped as a red response appeared on her desk. _Can't wait, love. Am I eating food or you?_ Hermione bit her lip in excitement as she responded that it would most likely be the latter and he better be trouser-less when she walked into the cottage in five minutes. "I'm going home for lunch, Siri. You two will be alright, yeah?" Another note flicked onto the surface, making Hermione's eyes glaze over. _Mmm, a perfect lunch if you ask me. Five minutes 'Mione and you'll be screaming my name._

Sirius took in a deep whiff of the room before laughing loudly. "Lunch, right. I hope you enjoy lunch, kitten."

"Oh, I will,'' Hermione said distractedly as she rushed to get to the floos. "And stop sniffing the room, Pads, it is disturbing!"

"She's going home again? Isn't that a bit of hike for a meal? I mean, they both work here," Seamus said as he sat on the edge of desk trying to fix his tie from Dean's wandering hands.

"She's not going home for lunch, Finnigan, she's going home for a mid-day shag. Pregnant women are notoriously horny," he said, smirking as he remembered how tired James had been the second trimester Lily was pregnant with Harry.

"Huh, I did wonder why she kept coming back with her hair looking crazier," Seamus tilted his head, looking at the doorway.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ron. Ron. RON!"

"W-what?" Ron's head shot up from the table, blinking slowly as his brothers, Harry, Remus and Sirius came into view. _Right, guys night_. The large group of men met every Tuesday night for drinks and to talk about what was happening without all the girls and Molly Weasley hanging over them. Tonight they were at Grimmauld, Ginny having gone with James to Weasley Cottage to watch movies with Hermione. "What's up?" Ron asked, wiping a bit of drool off his lips to the amusement of the twins.

"Aren't you supposed to be tired _after_ the baby gets here?" Charlie asked, passing his youngest brother another firewhiskey.

"It's 'Mione," Ron admitted, rubbing his eyes, though a smug smile started forming on his exhausted face.

"What's wrong?"

"Is she alright?"

"Rosie's ok, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys are worse than mum, I swear." Ron shook his head at his worried brothers. "'Mione's just fine. She's just…well really bloody – er – needy." He sighed as his brothers were confused at the complaint. "I mean, she's – er –"

"She's fucking horny," Sirius supplied for him, tipping his whiskey towards the blushing Auror. He started to clap Remus on the back as the werewolf had started to choke on his drink. "Sorry, Moony."

"Right, that," Ron smiled at the others, raising his hand to cover a wide yawn.

"I'm sorry, but are you complaining," George started.

"That your beautiful wife wants sex?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Not that she wants sex," Ron shook his head. "It's that she wants it so bloody much. I don't think there's been a day in the past three weeks where I haven't had some sort of sex at least twice." He yawned again, missing the looks of shock and awe. "She woke me up with a blowjob this morning and then yanked me into a supply closet on the way back to work from the cafeteria at the Ministry this afternoon." He blinked at Harry. "That's why I was late coming back from lunch. You can blame her."

"I really don't need to know this," Harry complained, banging his head onto his table repeatedly.

"She's bloody insatiable." He yawned again before tossing the rest of his whiskey back hoping that the strong liquor could wake him up a bit. "I mean, she even snuck me away to the pond at the Burrow last Sunday dinner. I don't know if I can keep up with her. I'm so damn tired."

"Well, shit. If the only complaint you have about your pregnant wife is that she wants to screw constantly, I think you're doing pretty damn good." Charlie laughed loudly. "I remember Bill complaining that Fleur cried at the drop of a pin; Percy said that Audrey didn't want to have sex at all the entire time with both pregnancies." He looked at Fred, forehead wrinkling in thought. "And didn't Angelina change Roxie's name like fifty times before finally settling on the first name you two had picked out? And Tonks' magic began to flare out randomly, making her even more dangerous than she normally is." Remus gave a laugh as he thought of his disaster-prone wife.

"How do you know all this?" Sirius asked, staring at the dragon tamer.

"I like to listen," Charlie said with a grin. "And everyone likes to tell me their problems. I'm a likable, trustable guy."

"Hmm."

"He's got a point though," Fred said, smiling at Ron. "Hermione's been surprisingly easy going with this pregnancy, especially the farther along she gets. Yeah, she's a bit anxious about things but that's understandable with her history."

Ron agreed. "I think it's because of how far she's gotten with this one and how healthy Rose is. She's viewing each symptom as more proof that the baby is okay and that we won't lose her." They could hear the excitement and joy in his voice. "I can't wait to meet my baby girl. She's going to be perfect, just like her mum." Ron paused. "I'm going to have to teach her to fly and like Quidditch though." He gave yet another wide yawn, blinking his eyes to keep them open.

"I think you need to call it an early night, Ron," Bill said with a laugh.

Ron's bloodshot eyes shot open. "NO! You can't send me back yet! I can only go home after ten. Then I know she'll be asleep already."

The others laughed. "You know, you could just say no to her," Sirius told him.

"Ha, have you seen my wife? Would you say no to her? Merlin, I'm the luckiest fucking guy there is."

September 10th, 2006 - 26 Weeks Pregnant

"Will you stop undressing my brother with your eyes and listen to me?" Ginny's irritated voice caused Hermione to jerk, almost slicing her finger instead of the carrot she was currently helping dice. "Seriously, Hermione, you two have been married for five years and still can't keep your hands to yourself."

"He's already half undressed and I can't help it, Gin. Look at him," she said, pointing out the kitchen window to where the men were topless and de-gnoming the garden as they prepared the Burrow for James's first birthday party. Hermione licked her lips as she watched her husband grab one of the stubby, little potato-like creatures and lifted it above his head. A bead of sweat raced down his neck, glistening on his tight pectorals, the movement of his biceps making her send praises to the heavens for Quidditch and the tough training for Aurors.

"Here I am trying to tell my best friend that I'm pregnant again and she can't stop drooling over my idiot brother for long enough to listen."

"Wait, what?! You're pregnant again!" Hermione jumped to Ginny, wrapping her arms around her and beginning to dance. "Oh, that's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" She looked around the backyard again. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he got called in for an emergency meeting. Ever since he got promoted to Lead Auror, they are constantly calling him in. I swear I will hex him into next week if he is late to James's party. He won't be able to sit." Ginny grimaced before excusing herself to the loo.

"Is Gin okay?" Hermione smiled as thick, strong arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Yeah, she's just a bit off," Hermione fibbed, knowing that Harry would want to tell Ron the news. "You stink."

"Well, that's no way to talk to the love of your life."

"Sorry love of my life, but you stink." She turned in his arms, rising on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. She bit his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, before batting her eyelashes at him. "I'm willing to wash you off, if you'd like."

"Mmm, that sounds amazing. Water and soap running down your naked body," Ron whispered in her ear, his fingers trailing down her spine. "Bending you over the side of the tub."

"Your parents aren't going to be back for another hour or more," Hermione said seductively. "Want me to get you clean?"

"Only after I get you dirty first." Hermione giggled as Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the bathroom.

oOoOoOoOo

"Silencing charms," Percy said stiffly as he sat across from Hermione and Ron at lunch, his lip twitching slightly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked politely, turning away from Ginny who was still livid that Harry hadn't returned form work yet.

"Silencing charms. Next time you and Ron decide to fornicate in our parent's bathroom, please make sure you have strong silencing charms on the room. I never want to hear the sentence, 'Please, Ron, harder' again. Never again." Percy shuttered as the twins and Charlie burst into laughter.

"Merlin, Granger, is no place sacred to you and your insatiable lust for Ronnie-kins?" Fred laughed harder.

Hermione blushed. "I, ah, didn't know you were in the house, Percy. I'm truly sorry you had to hear that."

Hermione was glad to hear the sound of apparition, hoping it was Harry and that the inevitable yelling form the angry red-headed woman next to her would distract her many brother-in-laws from picking on her for desire for sex.

"Harry James Potter, you better have a bloody good reason why you're – Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione's head popped up at the sudden change in Ginny's tone, her embarrassment completely forgotten as she took in Harry's fear and anger.

Harry's eyes flicked to Hermione, down to her very prominent bump, to the table before settling on Ron. "Antonin Dolohov has escaped Azkaban."


	4. For Your Protection

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – For Your Protection**

 **September 10, 2006**

At first, Hermione thought that she hadn't heard Harry correctly when he announced to the party that Dolohov had managed to escape. Her right hand moved to her collar bone where the top of the scar that Dolohov had given her in fifth year poked out over the hem of her dress. She felt Ron stiffen, his face filled with fear, as he wrapped an arm around the back of her chair. She knew that he would be upset about this but something felt off with the way that the Weasley brothers, Remus and Sirius were carefully watching her. She shook off her shock and met Harry's eyes.

"Well, then we need to get back to the Ministry and start to look for clues. Do they know how he managed to escape yet?" Hermione fell back into work mode.

"Yes, they do." Harry's voice was flat, his eyes flicking to Ron. "He had outside help. Hermione -"

"Okay, let's get back to the office. Who's on the task force? Sirius and I can help look over the files and the mode of escape. We'll have to - "

"No."

Hermione turned quickly to the venom in her husband's voice. "What?"

"I said no. You aren't helping with this case. You aren't going anywhere near this case." He ignored her stammering protests as he looked to Harry. "We assign her a full body-guard, strengthen the wards on the Cottage, Grimmauld, and the Burrow. We'll tell Finnigan that their office is to be moved to Grimmauld, it's the safest location."

"Why on Earth would we have to do all that? This is ridiculous Ronald. And why wouldn't I be on the case? You know that my office helps run high profile cases like this, it's my job." Hermione began to get angry as Ron continued to ignore her, discussing with Harry and Bill the types of protection wards they could place around her that wouldn't affect Rose. Then as the twins glanced at her, a dark twisting began in her stomach. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, love, I just don't want -"

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione yelled, her magic pulsing. She stared at her family, not surprised when none of the men met her eyes. Of course they knew. And of course, like the over-protective, slightly (ha) old-fashioned wizards they were, had deemed it not important to inform the women what was going on.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked her husband.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing before looking at Ron. "We have to tell her."

"No." Ron forced through clenched teeth. "Absolutely not."

"Tell me what, Ronald?" Hermione's voice cracked as she looked between Ron and Harry. "Ron? Goddammit, look at me!" She let out a small gasp when he finally turned to her, his eyes filled with desperation, fear, and anger. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ron, it'll be better if she knows," Charlie said softly. "She should know why she needs to be under protection."

"Under protection? From what? Dolohov? Just because he attacked me over a decade ago?" Hermione huffed. "If it's about previous grudges, I'm pretty sure that Harry would be at the top of his list."

"Hermione it's not that -"

"And not to be smug but my team is one of the best at research when it comes to helping the Aurors. Quite honestly, I should have been called in immediately when it occurred." Hermione glared at Harry.

"Kingsley did want your office called and I chose Seamus to represent your team," Harry quietly admitted.

"I'm the lead!" Hermione growled, standing up angrily. "This is bloody ridiculous. Is this another one of those instances where the big pregnant lady needs to be protected from the horrible evil wizard? I don't do field work, I'm not personally going after him, I'd just be -"

"NO!" Ron bellowed, standing forcefully, his chair falling backwards as he turned to her. "You are not on this fucking case."

"And why not?" Hermione demanded. "Dolohov is a dangerous Death Eater. He needs to be captured quickly and in order for that to happen, we need the best task force to be working on it. And as much as it might piss you off, your wife is one of those people."

"Please," Ron begged, grasping her hands and putting his forehead against hers. "Please don't. Just listen to me."

Hermione ripped away from him. "Not if you're going to be keeping secrets from me."

Ron cursed, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, pulling at it before kicking his chair out of the way. He took a deep breath before finally speaking to Hermione. "Dolohov was the one writing the letters to you."

It felt like the ground was ripped from underneath her as her mind registered what Ron was telling her. She fell hard back into her chair, her breathing staggered as the words of the letters raced through her head. All the threats, all the demands, all the accusations, the damage to the kitchen, the night of crying after the bleeding had started, the fears of losing her third baby. "They stopped."

"N-no," Ron's voice shook. "I warded the house so you wouldn't get anymore. I was worried about Rose."

"How many?"

"Thirty or so."

Hermione swallowed. "And what did they say?"

Ron sighed. "Basically what he had been. It got progressively more detailed and violent. He wants me dead, he thinks you're his soulmate, and he says he'll stop at nothing to get you."

"Why didn't I sense the change to the wards? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I confunded you to ignore them." Hermione gripped her wand tightly at the admission. "After the last one you read caused the magic flair and the bleeding, I didn't want to chance it. As I said, I was worried about losing Rose. I was worried about losing you."

"You confunded me?" The family flinched at the pain in the simple question.

"Yes." Ron pulled at her hands, trying to get her look at him, to understand why he had done what he had. "I'm so, so sorry. I was scared and I didn't want you hurt. Harry and I have been trying to figure out how to get the letters to stop. I would've told you after Rose was here."

"You've been lying to me for weeks. No!" She stopped the few voices trying to defend Ron. "You have, you've been lying to me. You weren't going to tell me the truth today until I forced you. You confunded me! Your wife!"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I have to keep you safe. Don't you understand?"

"No, honestly I don't. Yes, it would have been hard for me to deal with but I'm a grown woman, a powerful witch. And I'm your wife. We're a team. You don't lie to me, not about something like this." Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks as she stood from the table. "Harry, I want a copy of the case as soon as you can. And I don't want to hear anything about not being on the team. I'm doing my job." Hermione ignored the rest of them as she began to walk towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Ginny's quiet voice stopped her.

"Grimmauld, if that's alright with you. I've been told it's the safest place for me." She stared at her husband's tear streaked face though she still addressed Ginny. "Gin, will you go to my house and pack me a bag?" Ron's face contorted with pain, a long arm stretching out to her.

"'Mione, please, don't."

God, how she wanted to just run to him and wrap her arms around him, feel the comfort that he gave her, the safety. However, the betrayal of his actions cut her deep and she knew that she needed the space. "I can't be around you right now, Ron. I'm sorry." Wiping her cheeks again, she turned to the house, moving as fast as she could to the fireplace and tossing down the floo powder, collapsing onto the sofa at Grimmauld before losing herself to her sobs.

oOoOoOoOo

"FUCK!" Ron bellowed, pulling at his hair again, trying to fight the urge to follow after his wife. He knew Hermione. He had known her for years. He knew that if he gave in and went to Grimmauld after her before she was ready to talk to him all that would happen would be a nasty fight, filled with multiple creative hexes towards himself, and the possibility of Hermione's magic losing control. As much as he wanted to explain himself to his wife and get her to understand that he was only thinking of her safety he knew that it would be safer for all of them, especially for his unborn daughter, if he gave Hermione the space that she needed. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he collapsed into his chair, resting his forehead onto his arms.

He heard as Ginny stood, her disgusted sigh audible above those still trying to understand what had just happened. "Mum, maybe you and dad could take the little ones down to the village for some ice cream?"

"What? Oh, yes dear, of course. How about it? And maybe, if you're good, we can bring some bread to the pond and feed the fish." Molly tried hard to force excitement into her voice as she talked to her grandchildren. "You too, Teddy. Here, Roxy, let papa tie those shoes." She met the eyes of her sons. "We expect to be fully informed tonight about what is happening."

"Yes mum."

Ginny waited until their parents had all the kids put together and left the ward boundary before she gave a nasty glare at the men in her family. "I want to know what you idiots have been keeping from us and I swear, if you leave a single thing out you'll find out how exactly it feels to be castrated without sedation." Her husband and brothers flinched.

"Should one of us check on Hermione?" Audrey asked softly.

"Give her a few more minutes alone," Ginny replied. "If we go now, we are more likely to be hexed or cursed out, no matter who it is. She's not the best witch to betray." Ginny felt a bit bad as the comment slipped from her lips before she could stop it. "We'll need you at least, 'Drey, to check on Rose," she said to the healer-in-training. She turned to Harry. "Start speaking Potter, or you'll find out how comfy our sofa is."

Harry spared a quick glance to Ron, the latter still with his head in hands, his shoulders moving harshly. He sighed before stealing Remus' glass of whiskey and slamming it back before beginning to tell the girls about Dolohov and what he had been doing for the past three years. By the time he was done, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, Tonks and Audrey were livid.

"You've kept all of this from us for three fucking years?" Angelina demanded, lips in a thin line. They had known about the first two letters but as with the others had assumed that they had stopped after Hermione and Ron hadn't mentioned them.

"Hermione didn't want you to worry as it occurred so infrequently at first." Harry told them. "We let the guys know the night Ron and Hermione told us about the pregnancy."

"And because we don't have dicks we don't get to know something this fucking important?"

"It's not that, Gin, I swear. Ron was worried that the more people that knew the more likely Hermione was to find out about it."

"And zhe zhould know!" Fleur declared, her nostrils flaring. "Vous êtes de stupides putains de sorciers." Bill tried to calm the French part-veela but she jerked her shoulder from his hand. "I 'ope that dis does not 'urt your marriage. Dis iz zomething you deal with together."

"Did you really think that Hermione would thank you for this?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"It was better this way." Ron's voice was quiet and shaky. He lifted his head, his eyes red, cheeks blotchy and stained, looking at his sister. "You guys didn't see how 'Mione would cry herself to sleep after we lost the first baby. Or how she called herself broken and a useless, shell of a woman when we lost the second. You didn't see how much she hated herself for being jealous of James and how guilty she felt when she held him. Or how she would cry each time another pregnancy was announced. You weren't there when we got the letter that caused her magic to flare and nearly destroy our kitchen. You didn't see the blood that stained our sheets or the fear in her eyes." Ron closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the others took in everything they had never heard before. "I had to protect her. I had to protect Rose. I will do anything for them, anything to keep them alive and healthy – even if it hurts my marriage. They are everything to me."

"We know. And I guess, I kind of understand why you did what you did. It doesn't make it any better or make me less pissed off but I can understand." Ginny sighed. "Give her a few days and I'm sure Hermione will understand as well. Harry, you said they knew how Dolohov escaped?"

Harry nodded. "If I say anything here about the case, you have to make a Wizard's Vow to not discuss outside of this group." At the fiery glare of the five females he quickly added. "Everything I have to say will be included in Hermione's copy of the case." Those at the table nodded, quickly vowing on their magic before turning attention to Harry. "Like I said, he had outside help. Yesterday, at around two in the morning, he had a visitor. His aunt, Anna Korishiv. We are assuming that the visitor was using polyjuice potion as the real Anna died three months ago from dragon pox."

"And the guards didn't think it strange that a dead woman was visiting her disowned nephew?" Percy asked. "Didn't they check her wand?"

"That's the thing, no one knew that Korishiv had died. Her death hadn't been registered. We had to use a strong summoning spell in the records room to even get her death certificate that is automatically filed when your magic dissipates at your death. Someone had spelled it to remain hidden." Harry explained, rubbing his face tiredly. "The guards swear that they checked, registered and contained the wand of his visitor. The visitor had another wand hidden on their body – we can all guess _where_ they had it hidden. Once they got to the high security ward where Dolohov was placed, they stunned the guards, changed positions with the real Dolohov, and one Anna Korishiv walked out of Azkaban at two-thirty in the morning."

"Wait, his accomplice willingly took Dolohov's place in prison? Why? And who was it?" Bill asked surprised.

"And why the hell is it ok for someone to visit Azkaban in the middle of the fucking night?" Charlie demanded.

"Anonymity." Percy answered Charlie. "You know that you now have to secure a portkey from the Ministry to visit Azkaban. That portkey must be triggered within the MLE offices. We have a lot of – uh – pureblood socialites that do not want many people to know where they are traveling."

Harry nodded. "Our records show that the real Anna Korishiv did the same when she visited Dolohov in 1998. Her original visit was at one in the morning. As for the accomplice, he had already been interrogated under Veritaserum."

"Who?"

"Thorfinn Rowle." Harry paused as the others cursed and slammed things on the table in anger. Some of the Weasley brothers had known Rowle and his older brother from school and while they knew he had been on the other side of the war, none of them had thought he would do something as heinous as this.

"Why would Rowle do all of this? Wasn't he released in 2003?" Ron asked, his mind whirling at the information.

"Dolohov was only moved to the high security ward after he started with the letters to Hermione, at our request." Ron nodded at Harry's statement. "Turns out that his previous cell neighbor was none other than Rowle. Rowle said that Dolohov spent the majority of his time in prison talking about Hermione. The two grew close. Right before his release date, Dolohov signed over access to his father's vaults to Rowle and Rowle promised Dolohov all the information he could find about Hermione. Rowle has been delivering it to the prison disguised as Daily Prophets. He charmed the ink in these newspapers to allow Dolohov to use his finger to write the letters to Hermione."

"Fucking hell." Fred exclaimed, leaning farther back into his seat, his hand tightly gripping Angelina's.

"Rowle said that they've been planning the escape for years, hence why only a few letters arrived at first. Dolohov was using the spelled Prophets to converse with Rowle." Harry ran a hand through his chaotic hair. "The plan changed six months ago. Rowle was supposed to get close to Korishiv in order to get her to cooperate with them but she didn't tell them about the dragon pox. By the time that Rowle discovered he had been infected, the disease had already killed Korishiv and mutated in his own body to be incurable."

"So he took Dolohov's place," Ginny said softly. "He was already dying."

Harry nodded again. "He sees Dolohov as a father figure and he'd do anything to help him."

"And what happens to Rowle?" Bill asked.

"A healer has already looked him over. He's been given two maybe four weeks at most to live. Since Dolohov was already in a high risk cell, Rowle wasn't able to pass on the infection to many other inmates. The ones exposed to the disease are being observed and treated as we speak." Harry told them. "Rowle has been moved to a high security insulated warding cell. He'll die in Azkaban by the end of next month."

"Did he say anything about where Dolohov has gone?"

Harry shook his head. "Once the plan changed, they both knew that Rowle would be interrigated as soon as we realized that he was in Dolohov's cell instead. Originally the plan had been for them to return to Korishiv's house but now he has no idea where Dolohov is going."

"And his goal?" George asked.

"The same as in the letters. He wants Hermione as his and plans on killing Ron."

Muttered curses around the table before Sirius finally spoke. "Then we hide them away. Use the Fidelus charm."

"Hermione's not going to like that."

"I don't give a flying fuck what Hermione likes right now." Sirius said forcefully. "All three of them go into hiding. She can still work on the bloody case but from their home. If I have to, I'll put the witch into a full body bind until Dolohov is caught." The Weasley brothers nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but we'll have to talk to Hermione about all of this. And we need to find out if the rest of the family needs to be under protection."

"Harry, we can't put everyone under the Fidelius, we don't know how long this is going to last for." Bill pursed his lips together.

"Yes, but we can put Grimmauld back under. Molly watches the kids with Fleur during the day – there is plenty of room at Grimmauld for them to do it there. The adults can still work – we'll increase wards around houses, offices and places of business. The Den and Grimmauld are both unplottable already, as is Weasley Cottage." Harry paused. "Even so, most Death Eaters know of Grimmauld's general location thanks to the war. Ginny and I haven't told anyone yet but we've been working on Potter Manor, my grandparent's ancestral home during our free time with Sirius and Remus. I'd much rather the kids stay there than Grimmauld – I don't know of any of our generation that even know of its existence."

"Harry, the Manor still has a lot of work to be done before it's safe for children," Ginny disagreed.

"That's alright, Gin, we can all work on it when we have down time," Charlie assured her. "I'd rather the little gremlins be safe than have to worry about an evil wizard watching the house." His brothers agreed.

"And we already have it under the Fidelius," Harry told his wife. Noticing the looks his in-laws were giving him, he explained. "We were tired of the constant press outside of Grimmauld and whenever we go out. We wanted somewhere that we could go and no one would be able to find us and the kids. I found out about the Manor four years ago going through all of my family vaults and properties and it's taken a lot of work to get it to where it is. We still have a bit of construction to the west wing and the greenhouses to do but it is livable. Of course, once it was done being fixed, Gin wanted to have you all over for a housewarming party." Suddenly, his amused grin turned to fear, his eyes going to Ginny and Sirius, all three with their hands going to their wands. "The wards."

"Hermione is there!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, you and the girls stay here and wait for Arthur and Molly to get back. Take them and the kids directly to the Manor. We'll get to Hermione." Harry commanded as he stood up quickly, starting to rush to the boundary. He distantly hoped that just maybe they'd also be able to apprehend Dolohov as well. "Everyone else, get to Grimmauld, someone is attacking the wards!"


	5. Anything For Family

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

To answer a few questions: This starts as a Romione but doesn't stay that way (there is no Ron bashing in this one though, I promise!) and I hated to kill off who I did but I really wanted certain people back from the dead and felt like the light had to lose some favorites or it wouldn't be as believable. Thank you everyone who is reviewing, I'm really glad you are liking it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Anything for Family**

After finally getting her tattered emotions semi-under control, Hermione Weasley was able to do what everyone had always admired about her – use her logical mind to think over what had happened that afternoon. As much as it hurt to think that Ron had been lying to her for so many weeks about Dolohov and the letters, she could understand his thought process concerning herself and Rose. She thought back to how her magic had flared dangerously when the last letter that she had received arrived to their cottage. The blast that had resulted after she finished reading the disgusting parchment filled with threats had been strong enough that they had, had to replace the kitchen countertops and table and re-paint the room and the cabinet doors. She had been quite putout when they realized that the charred top of her cherry wood table couldn't be repaired with magic. It had been one of the first pieces of furniture that she and Ron had bought together for their home.

But those things could be replaced. It had been the bleeding that night from the stress that had caused Ron to do what he had done. After tossing and turning for hours, the couple had eventually managed to fall asleep only to awaken not long after to their cream cotton sheets covered with bright red blood. Hermione had started to hyperventilate when she realized that the blood was coming from her, specifically from between her legs. Ron had rushed her to St. Mungo's where she spent 24 hours under observation. The healer had said that it had been a close call and that Hermione had to be kept from stress. If it were to happen again, she would be put on bed-rest until the baby was born. Hermione could remember the terror of the following week, wondering when another letter would arrive and whether the innocent child in her would live to meet them. Each following week, each day really, that passed without complications was a blessing to Hermione.

How would she have dealt with the letters that Ron had kept from her? What would she have done if she had known it was Dolohov from the start? What would she had done if it was the other way around? If she was in Ron's shoes? It had been her own decision to only tell Harry when the letters had continued. Ron had wanted to tell the family it was progressing but she hadn't wanted them to have more to worry about especially when they had been traced to Azkaban.

Her heart clenched painfully when she thought of Ron confunding her. It felt like a betrayal to their marriage, to her trust for her husband. She could never do such a thing to him. _That's a lie,_ a voice in her head argued. Yes, yes it was. Deep down, if she stopped to think about it, she would have done the same thing in order to protect Ron and their child. Just like Ron, Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to handle losing yet another child, and Ron had done what he thought would be the best, logical way to keep Rose safe. Yes, it was backhanded and sneaky. Yes, it involved lying and pretending that nothing was wrong to his wife. But he hadn't done it to conceal something like an affair or money problems – no, he had done it to keep his wife and child safe, to keep them alive.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her face. She still wanted some time alone, away from her husband but she now knew that she could at least understand why he had done it. She'd take a few days to calm herself, get her thoughts together, and then she would go to Ron and they would sit down to have a serious conversation about what he had done and how they would get past it. She nodded to herself, standing and heading to the small half-bath next to the library to wash her face, slightly happier to know that she had a plan of action now.

As she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, Hermione began to mentally create a list of what needed to be done to catch Dolohov before he did any damage. _I need the case file. I wonder what Harry meant by outside help._ Hermione thought to herself, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to take over and flee from the party. She should have stayed and talked to Harry about the case but she had desperately needed to be away from Ron before she said something that she would have regretted. She'd have to wait until Harry returned home and knowing Ginny, they'd give her a few hours to herself.

Her stomach growling interrupted her inner musings and she rubbed her stomach, smiling slightly when Rose gave a hearty kick. "Let's go feed you, sweetheart." She said softly to her belly. She had run a few diagnosing charms on herself after she had managed to stop crying and had been extremely grateful that the news of the day hadn't affected her unborn daughter. She had carefully checked for any signs of blood and breathed easier when none had appeared.

She was halfway down the stairs to the basement kitchen when she felt the wards shutter. Harry and Ginny had added Hermione to the wards when Sirius had returned so that Hermione could come over to talk with the Animagus whenever she wanted. Hermione quickly slipped her wand into her hand, turning on the stairs and returning to the front sitting room. A fast wave of her wand and the curtains covering the large bay window that Hermione had loved to sit in and read in became a transparent one-way viewing, allowing her to see out the front of the house without being seen.

A gasp escaped her lips, her hands clammy around her wand, cold sweat appearing on her neck, as she recognized the dark wizard across the street. Hermione would never forget the face of Antonin Dolohov, the wizard that had tried to kill her twice, once when she had only been sixteen years old. Her body still carried the deep scar from the burning curse he had sent at her in the bowels of the Ministry. He was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, wand pointed directly at number 12, his frame silhouetted by the fading sunlight behind, a shadowing angel of death. She saw the muggles that were running in opposite directions, away from the bright flashes being emitted from the strange stick held by the obviously dangerous, dirty man. Hermione was momentarily thankful that the muggles had the sense of mind to run from the man and not try to apprehend him.

Hermione jumped at the sound of floo going off, twisting quickly, her wand poised and ready to hex before she recognized Fred and George, their eyes wide. "Oh thank Merlin," George whispered, his eyes closing briefly before pulling Hermione into a tight hug. "Here, read this quickly and get into the floo." He shoved a small paper into her hands, forcing her to get behind him, towards the fireplace.

"What is this? Potter Manor?"

"We'll explain later, Granger." Fred said, his voice low. "Now get my niece through that damn floo and away from here. Now Granger!"

"But Dolohov -"

"Please 'Mione," George begged her. "Everyone else is out there working on him. You need to get yourself and Rose to safety." The house shook as a loud explosion came from the front yard. Hermione could see the flicks of something orange and yellow at the windows.

"Fuck! George, it's fiendfyre!" Fred yelled.

"Hurry, through the floo! We've got to get out of here!" George grabbed her arm and pulled her into the floo with him. The last thing Hermione saw was the front wall of the house beginning to collapse to the heat of the demon fire and Fred's pale face as he prepared to follow them to Potter Manor.

oOoOoOoOo

Potter Manor, outskirts of Bakewell, England

When Hermione and George stepped through the floo, they arrived in a very large, very white sitting room that was sparsely decorated with furniture. The old wooden floor had the gleam of being freshly polished and the windows had been washed to a crystal clear shine. There were two sand colored sofas facing each other with a low, mahogany coffee table between them. Underneath one of the high vaulted windows were two red high-backed chairs situated around a marble chess set. Other than those few things, the spacious room was empty.

"We're still decorating," Ginny's voice traveled to them. They looked up to see her standing in the opening of elaborate french doors. "This room is the one we're currently working on. We only managed to get the floo safely connected last week."

Hermione blinked, wondering why Ginny was so calmly talking about home décor and not more concerned with Grimmauld.

"That's nice, little sister." Hermione jumped at Fred's voice, forgetting briefly that he was following them through. "But now is really not the time."

George nodded. "Where are the others? Anyone else back?"

"Yes." Ginny blinked rapidly. Cold fear wrapped it's fingers around her as she recognized Ginny's way of fending off unwanted tears. "They're in the kitchen." She pointed into the room behind her.

"Ginny?"

"Ron-" Ginny took a deep breath. "Ron's been injured."

Hermione, George, and Fred didn't ask anything else, all three rushing towards the door and following Ginny as they led them down a short hallway to the kitchen. If she had thought that the sitting room was large, it had nothing on the kitchen. She could have sworn that her and Ron's ground level of their cottage could fit in it and possibly still have space. "I know, ridiculous how big this place is, isn't?" Hermione turned to see Harry.

Hermione nodded, her thoughts racing, knowing that Harry was trying to distract her. "Where is Ron?" _Please let him be alright._

"Molly and Audrey are fixing him up right now," Harry nodded to the back of the room where she could see a large group of Weasleys surrounding a small breakfast nook. "He'll be ok, 'Mione."

"What happened?"

"As soon as we apparated into the park, Dolohov threw something towards us," Harry began to explain, pulling Hermione towards a stool around a kitchen island. He pushed a tall glass of water across the surface, indicating to Hermione to drink. "It reminded me of a muggle Molotov cocktail you see in the movies actually. A few burns here and there but he was aiming for Ron." Hermione whimpered slightly and Harry grasped her hand. "Charlie got him out quickly and he had some burn paste that they use on dragon burns. Drey says he may have some permanent scars on his arms where the burns were the worst but everything else will heal just fine."

Hermione nodded, forcing herself to go into work mode knowing that she needed to stay out of Molly and Audrey's way until they were done healing the others. "What happened to Dolohov?"

Harry cursed, his lips twisting into an angry sneer. "Bastard escaped. Between throwing the bomb and then setting Grimmauld on fire, we were too distracted. Grimmauld is gone, as are the two houses on either side of it. Thankfully no muggles were injured or killed. Percy is still at the scene with Sirius, Remus, and Bill waiting for Kingsley. I need to return as well, just wanted to get here to make sure that Ron was ok and the twins got to you." Harry stood and pulled on her arm gently. "Come on, let's go see Ron. He's been worried sick about you."

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione lost the battle of keeping her tears at bay when she saw the burns lacing their way up her husband's arms, his skin twisted and wrinkled, roughed like battered leather. "Oh Ron!" She threw herself onto him as soon as he opened his arms to her. She sobbed into his shoulder as he gently rocked her, whispering calming sounds into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love."

"I do! I left and he -"

"And you left because of what I did. And we figured that Grimmauld wouldn't be safe with how many Death Eaters knew of its general location after Dumbledore's death. It's not surprising that he went there first." Ron pulled back, tilting her head up to look at him. "None of this is your fault. And everyone is safe. Are you alright? Is Rose?"

"We're fine. Rosie is hungry but still doing alright. I haven't run the charms since I got to Grimmauld but I don't feel anything off." Ron sighed, kissing her lips gently in relief. "Ron, I – I understand why you did what you did."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. It doesn't take the pain out of it but it helps a little bit. And after Grimmauld, I'm willing to go under the Fidelius but I have some conditions that need to be met first."

"Of course she does," George laughed.

"First, you have to promise never to confund me again. If there is something important you need to talk to me about it. No more lies or sneaking spells." Ron nodded. "Second, you're coming under the Fidelius as well." Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione covered his lips with her hand. "No arguments. He wants you dead. You are a target as much as I am. At least he doesn't want me to be killed. Either you come under or neither of us will be. Third, I will still be working on this case from home and you can help me as well. And last, we'll be at the cottage."

"'Mione, I don't think that's the best idea," Harry said.

"I'm not being chased out of my home because of some jumped up fucktard." Fred and George snorted. "I know that this place is already under the Fidelius but if he does go after someone for the address who do you think he'll go to?"

"Me." Harry cursed.

"We can use this place for the others to stay safe in case he does go after family members, especially the children," Hermione said. "And you guys can buff up the wards for the others houses and offices. However everyone would automatically expect either you or Ginny to be the secret keeper for the Fidelius. You won't be safe."

"Gin can work from home and help out with the kids," Harry said, looking at his wife who muttered unhappily but nodded. "I still have to work the case though especially if Ron is sitting this one out. No, Ron, I agree with Hermione. You're to stay with her. She'll need the protection anyway."

"We'll need someone to be secret keeper." Hermione bit her lip. "Someone that wouldn't give it away easily but also wouldn't be suspected to be the keeper."

"I'll do it." The family looked up as Percy walked into the room with Sirius, Remus and Bill. "Aurors are at Grimmauld taking care of the muggles. We couldn't save anything from number twelve though."

"Percy, you don't-"

"I'll do it. We all know that out of everyone in this room Drey and I would be the least likely to be chosen as Keeper. Most people still don't understand how you lot trust me to begin with. Hell, I barely understand why you do." Percy pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose. "But I can promise you that I would never willingly tell anyone the secret."

"Of course we trust you Perc," Ron said, his voice tight. "But do you understand what this could mean if Dolohov finds out?"

Percy nodded. "I do. And it's the least I could do for you, for Hermione." He gave Hermione a small grin, both of them remembering how it had been Hermione that had sent Percy a DA galleon the summer before they went on the run. Without it Percy wouldn't have heard about the final battle. Hermione had also been the one to force the family to get over their grudges with the third eldest Weasley child. He owed a lot to the young woman, not including the lives of two of his brothers. Hermione had saved Fred during the battle and he had lost count how many times she had saved Ron.

"If you're sure," Hermione said softly. Percy nodded again. "Thank you, Percy."

"Anything for family."


	6. A Family Destroyed

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

And the pain begins - please don't hate me for this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – A Family Destroyed**

 **October 13, 2006 - Diagon Alley**

A hand raised a silver flask to dried lips, the man giving a sour face at the taste of the liquid, his body wanting to retch the disgusting potion out rather than swallow. _Bloody fucking polyjuice_ , the man thought as he stared across the alley at the hideous storefront. The atrocious color scheme hurt his eyes and he detested having to spend so much of his precious time watching the blood-traitors' store. He cursed as he looked at his watch, another useless hour passing with no sign of one of the red-headed bastards.

A month. It had been over a month since Rowle had managed to get him out of Azkaban and he still didn't have his witch. And that fucking Potter had been quick at protecting the little bitch. He at least assumed it was Potter that had managed to get strong blood wards around the houses of the fucking blood-traitors. Dolohov knew that they were linked to him and once he crossed the boundary an alarm would sound, alerting those within that he was there. And the fucking family was being so careful. They hardly left the places they worked or lived and when they did, they were never alone. But the idiots did have a pattern and if Dolohov was anything, he was patient.

It took him three weeks to know that on Fridays, the pompous brother would arrive at the store of the obnoxious twins at closing. The three brothers would then go and run errands together before returning to the store and flooing to their destinations from there. It had been the stores that they frequented that caused Dolohov to pause and carefully observe the brothers. The grocer, the bookstore, and the apothecary. Watching the other families carefully, none of the bags appeared through the windows of the homes. Fucking idiots forgot to blur their windows from the outside. The bags had to be going to one of the homes he couldn't find. Potters or _hers_.

He grinned as the garish orange door opened and the three wizards stepped out. He had to give them credit for how cautious the men appeared as they glanced around the street before walking off towards the grocer. Dolohov quickly set off behind them, a quick wave of his wand amplifying their voices to his ear only. That was his second favorite spell he had created just for himself, his favorite of course the vicious cut that burned through your skin, bones, and organs. Only one person had ever survived. _Hermione_.

"I think she's ready to kill someone," the one without an ear was saying. "Her and Gin both."

"I feel sorry for Ron," his twin answered. Dolohov growled at the name of the man that was defiling his soulmate. The man that had forced his seed into _his_ witch.

"Well, there's nothing they can do until Dolohov is caught," the pompous one said as he fixed his dragon tipped glasses. "And we're no closer than we are at finding one of Lovegood's imaginary creatures."

"Don't make fun of Luna," one-ear said stiffly.

Pompous didn't reply. "Did you ever hear back about that book from Malfoy?" Scarred face twin asked.

"Yeah, he's supposed to drop it off at my office next Friday. Something about having to copy it by hand due to a muggleborn curse on it. She's pissed I can't get it to her sooner." Pompous gave a loud sigh. "Her hormones and Ron's jittery-ness are almost enough to make me want to try her plan out."

"Absolutely not." One-ear said just as scarred twin smacked pompous.

"Almost, I said almost." The group were quiet for most of the rest of the excursion, occasionally asking if this or that were on the list. It wasn't until the very end of the day when one-ear stopped outside of a baby store that Dolohov heard what he needed.

"Look at this dress," One-eared said, pointing to the window.

"My dad's a Keeper." Scarred twin read.

"I'm going to go buy it." One-ear disappeared into the store and was back within minutes. "Maybe it'll make her smile a bit." It always annoyed him when he overheard the traitors talking about Hermione. They were careful never to say _her_ name. One-ear took the small bag and passed it to pompous. Dolohov's eyes watched the exchange very, very carefully. Pompous was always the one to carry the bags. Pompous was always the one that had the lists. And Pompous was always the one that answered questions about _her_.

The family was careful, very careful. However, Dolohov was smart and patient. He always found the flaw. _Always._ Dolohov grinned again as his eyes narrowed on Pompous. He had a week to figure out how to get a meeting with the young Malfoy. And then he had appointment with Pompous.

* * *

 **October 20, 2006**

 **Weasley Cottage – 11:00 A.M.**

Hermione was going crazy. She and Ron had only been contained at their cottage for just over a month and Hermione swore that she was going to burn the house down to get out. Since the attack on Grimmauld the month before there hadn't been a peep from Dolohov other than a nasty letter sent to her office at the Ministry that had exploded minutes after Seamus had picked it up. The burns from the explosion had kept Seamus in the hospital for six days and according to Sirius, the Irish man still had moments of numbness in his hands. Harry had told them that the trail was completely cold.

Hermione growled at the sound of Ron in the living room listening to the wireless, a Cannons match on high. He still wasn't talking to her. _Childish._ She had mentioned the idea of possibly setting a trap to get Dolohov's attention. She had thought that it was a very good idea however none of her extended family agreed. Something to do with Hermione choosing herself as the bait to lore Dolohov to them. Hermione huffed, her hand going to her ever growing stomach. She knew that this was the reason the family had opposed her plan. Rose kicked, Hermione believing that her unborn daughter was as annoyed with the confinement of her parents as Ron and Hermione were.

Hermione hadn't been the nicest when she informed Ron, Harry and the rest of the paranoid, overbearing group she called family that once Rose was here, she was going to enact her plan if Dolohov hadn't been caught yet. "I will not raise Rose under a veil of fear. And you can either support me or I do it alone." Hermione had yelled at the stunned room before storming into her office to yet again go over the books that Sirius had brought her on tracking spells.

As she worked her way around her kitchen, pulling out spices, tomatoes, celery and carrots, Hermione thought over the ways the Aurors had tried to catch Dolohov so far. None of the well known tracking spells had worked. They had been to multiple known Death Eater hide outs and none appeared to be in use. They had brought in the Malfoys and interrogated many incarcerated Death Eaters. The only thing they hadn't tried was a blood tracker but in order to make such a thing they would need something that contained the DNA of Dolohov and the search for that had come to a dead end.

Placing the diced vegetables into a large pot to begin cooking down into sauce, Hermione gave a brief smile as she thought of the day. It was Friday. Percy always visited them on Fridays, bringing with him news of the family, new food, and books for Hermione to submerge herself into. He was supposed to be meeting with Draco Malfoy today at noon to get a book that Hermione was positive would help them find a way to track Dolohov. She couldn't wait. And to celebrate her thanks for how much Percy had done for them in the past month she was currently making his favorite pasta and chicken dish. As the sauce would take the majority of the day, it also gave herself something to focus on instead of her desire to go hex her husband.

She looked at the clock. Eleven-fifteen. Percy would have the book in less than an hour and then it was only a few more hours after that and Hermione would have it in her hands. _Soon._

oOoOoOoOo

 **The Office of Percival Weasley – 12:05 PM**

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome." Percy Weasley stood, extending his hand to the young scion in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley." Percy tried not to sneer at the contempt and disgust he heard in those two words from the arrogant blonde in front of him. He had been told that the Malfoy heir had changed since the war but the way that he was staring at Percy as if he were nothing but a bug waiting to be squashed told him otherwise.

"Come in, sit." Percy forced his voice to remain professional.

"Oh, I don't plan on remaining for long. Here's the book that you requested." Draco lifted a small tome and reached across his desk to hand it to him. Percy wrapped his hand around the binding and gave a small exclamation as he felt his hand stick to the worn cover. He looked up in confusion, wondering why a binding charm would be on the book, when he saw the fury in the young man's eyes. "I hope it'll be very informative." Percy tried to call out when the book began to glow but a quick wave from Malfoy silenced his screams. Hours later when he was late to meet with the twins, all his younger brothers would find amiss in his office was his wand laying haphazardly on his desk.

oOoOoOoOo

His blood was on fire. He was being burned alive. At least that's what it felt like as he was hit yet again with the Cruciatus curse. When the spell was finally lifted, Percy's head lolled forward, blood dripping from his chapped lips.

It hadn't been Malfoy. Percy had watched in horror after he had been chained to a tree in some forest in the middle of nowhere as the Malfoy heir's face had slowly melted away to reveal Antonin Dolohov. It had been then that Dolohov had begun the slow torture of the Weasley brother. The deranged man had told Percy to scream as loud as he could, no one would hear him. "I know you're the Secret Keeper. Where is she?"

Percy spit another mouthful of blood out before lifting his tired head in defiance. "I don't know."

"LIAR!" Percy screamed as Dolohov slashed his wand across his stomach, a deep, angry gash opening on his skin. "I know you know! Where is she?" Percy shook his head back and forth. "I could just kill you, you know. The house will just pop up out of nowhere. But I don't know where the fucking thing is." Dolohov slashed again, this time drawing his wand slowly down Percy's right leg. "I don't know where _she_ is, blood-traitor, but I do know where _you_ live. You, your pretty little wife, and beautiful young daughters. I can use your blood to cross the wards."

Percy let out a strangled sob as Dolohov continued. "I wonder what sounds your little half-blood would make as I take her, my hands wrapped around her pretty little throat, my seed filling her as she draws her last breath." He drew his wand down Percy's other leg, blood freely flowing. "And those two darling girls. What will they do when I tell them that daddy is the reason they are going to die at such a tender age?" He dug his wand into Percy's stomach. Percy could smell his skin burning at the contact, the stench of cooking flesh making him gag. "Just tell me the location and only you have to die. Your girls will be safe."

Percy was silent, praying to the gods that Dolohov was lying. That was until he accioed a stick to him and started to wave his wand over it. Percy instantly recognized the movement. Dolohov was making a portkey. "You don't want to talk? Let's have ourselves a trip to Cotswold, yah?"

"NO! Gods forgive me." Percy cried. His tears didn't stop flowing until after his heart beat for the last time.

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes – 6:35 PM

"Percy is late."

"Eh, good thing though, right busy we are."

George looked up at his brother. "Prefect Percy is never late."

Fred glanced at his watch. "It's only twenty minutes." He tried to ignore the tingling sensation in his stomach that was telling him that George was right. Percy was _never_ late and Merlin forbid he was, he _always_ sent a note explaining why.

"I'm going to go floo his office."

 **Potter Manor – 8:20 PM**

When the twins had flooed to Percy's office only to find him missing and his wand left behind, they had immediately called in their brother-in-law. Harry had done a through search of the office while Fred and George began making floo calls to Audrey and the rest of the family. When they had been alerted that Draco Malfoy had been found wandering the muggle village close to his Wiltshire estate, clothed only in boxer shorts and obviliated, they had called an emergency family meeting.

They had only been in the manor for long enough to discuss where they had been to search for Percy, what had happened to the Malfoy heir, and decide that Weasley Cottage was no longer safe for the targeted couple when the security stone in the middle of the table began to glow blood red, the deafening scream causing their blood to freeze. In the mad dash to get to the boundary so they could apparate to the location of Weasley Cottage, each family member had only one thought racing through their heads. _Please, gods, let them be alive._

 **Weasley Cottage – 8:15 PM**

"Maybe he's not coming tonight." Ron began to pick up the dinner plates, charming them to wash themselves. "Maybe they found something."

Hermione, however, wasn't as optimistic. "Something's wrong. Something's happened."

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Nothing's wrong dear. I'm sure it's nothing. How about I go draw you a warm bath? I'll even throw in a back massage for free." Hermione turned in his arms, laughing lightly at his cocky grin.

"You're just trying to make me forget about earlier."

"Is it working?"

"Just a bit." Hermione rested her head against his shoulder. "Something still feels wrong, Ron."

"Everything is-" Ron was interrupted by a knock on the door. "See, there he is. He was just running a bit late."

"Make sure you ask him the question."

"Of course, love." Ron replied, already halfway to the front door. She grinned as she heard Ron's security question. "How does the Pompous Prefect Percy like his porridge?"

"Porridge is for tossers, I prefer a full English."

The two never would answer why this was what Ron would ask or why his answer always threw Ron into gales of laughter. Oh well, brothers deserved their secrets she guessed. She gave Percy a large smile as they entered the kitchen. "How are you, Percy?"

The way his eyes traveled up her body, almost glaring at her midsection, before reaching her face unnerved her. _Something's wrong_. "I'm fine, Hermione. How are you and my lovely niece doing?" Did he have to force himself to say lovely? His hand is quite twitchy.

"We are doing wonderful. Rose is kicking up a storm." She carefully reached her magic out to the wards, restraining a gasp as she realized that an anti-apparation ward had been put up. And Percy was blocking the door to the floo. Ron hadn't noticed the subtle changes yet but Hermione could see the way that Percy's eyes twitched as Ron told him about how excited they were to meet Rose soon. Hermione slowly edged towards the mantle that held the emergency stone. Harry had insisted that all the family houses have connected stones that would alarm if one of the houses were in trouble. If she managed to tap her wand to it, the other stones would turn red, admitting a piercing alarm. She needed to find a way to alert Ron without 'Percy' knowing. "Ron and I were just talking about that family vacation we all took to the Bahamas. We thought that maybe after this mess is all over we could go again. You know, to celebrate the capture of _Dolohov_."

A small glance had Ron's mouth snap shut, his eyes turning to Percy. He had been ready to ask Hermione what she was talking about as the family hadn't been able to make the trip. Charlie had been seriously injured and the family had used their two weeks off to spend the time in Romania with him instead. The children had been over the moon at meeting the baby dragons. "That was a lovely trip." 'Percy' said after a brief hesitation. "Audrey and I would love to go back once this is all over."

Hermione saw the minute change in her husband's demeanor as he realized that the man in front of him was not his older brother. His hand slowly began to move to his wand in his front pocket. "It was nice. And I'm sure Rose will love all the sun."

Hermione was almost to the mantle, her hand cusping her wand tightly. 'Percy' was watching her though and something gave her away. Seconds felt like hours as she watched his wand rise up and point at her. Heard Ron's shout for her to run, that he would hold him off. She felt the heat off the duel that was not occurring in her small kitchen. She tapped the stone as fast as she could, turning to help Ron.

"'Mione, run! You promised me! Remember, you promised me! RUN!" Ron bellowed, his eyes never leaving Percy who to her horror was slowly turning into Dolohov. "RUN! You have to protect Rosie."

Hermione gripped her stomach as she realized that Ron was outpowered by the dark wizard. She had promised him. Hermione turned and ran, her bare feet slapping against the polished wooden hallway. A wave of her arm had the door opening for her and she ran out into the cool night. _I've left him._ She shook her head as she ran as fast as her heavily pregnant body would allow her. She couldn't think about that right now. Right now she had to protect Rose. All that mattered was Rose. A cramp in her side caused her to cry out, stumbling over the moist ground. She felt a strong tug on her wand hand and gasped as her wand flew out of her hand. Hermione pushed her body to run faster towards the boundary line of the Fidelius where she could hear the distant pops of apparation. Her family had gotten the message. "HELP!" She screamed, even knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear her cries.

Hermione screamed again as a sharp pain hit her spine. She fell to the ground, arms wrapped protectively around her middle. The last thing she remembered before the world went black was the smiling face of Antonin Dolohov.


	7. Of Searching and Living

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Of Searching and Living**

They could see the house. Fuck, they could see the house. "Everybody aim for the fucking wards. We need to get them down to get to them." Harry bellowed. They shouldn't be able to see the house.

"We can see it." Fred was the one to say what everyone else was too scared to admit. "We can see it." He let out a loud scream before attacking the wards with everything he had. It had been decided that only Percy would know of the secret location. The less people that knew the address, the less likely it would get to Dolohov. The fact that the entire group could now see the small cottage that Ron and Hermione called home meant only one thing – Percy Weasley was dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Harry knew that he would never forget Audrey's scream of anguish.

"Attack the fucking wards!" Sirius yelled out.

It felt like hours but in reality it took only minutes for the large team of witches and wizards to break down the advanced wards on the small property. The instant that the wards dropped, Harry raced to the front door, the others fast behind him. He entered the building, his wand at the ready, cautiously moving from one room to the next. Nothing appeared to be out of order, Hermione's need for organization and order evident in each neatly placed piece of furniture or picture on the wall. It wasn't until Harry reached the kitchen that evidence of a battle showed itself.

The newly replaced dining table was in pieces; some of the cabinets had been completely blown to smithereens; scorch marks decorated the walls. However, the worst, and most obvious, sign was lying unmoving on his side. Harry let out a tortured groan as he collapsed to his knees next to his oldest friend. His first friend. Gently he pushed Ron's shoulder so that he would be on his back. Harry reached out his hand slowly not wanting to confirm what he already knew in his heart. He closed his eyes, a hot tear running down his cheek, as his fingers affirmed that Ron was dead. Harry pulled Ron's body into his lap, crushing the redhead to his chest and resting his own head upon Ron's, sobbing uncontrollably. He could hear Ron's brothers behind him, some yelling, some crying, others kicking things around the room.

"She's not in the house." Sirius' deadened statement brought Harry back.

"Check the yard." Harry commanded. "There have to be clues. Maybe she got away." Sirius nodded before transforming into Padfoot, his large muzzle pressed to the ground. Harry gently placed Ron onto the ground before getting up to follow his godfather. Although he hoped for a miracle, his heart told him that they wouldn't be finding Hermione on the grounds. He started to run as Padfoot picked up his pace, a sharp woof echoing through the quiet night. He saw Padfoot turn back into a man, watched in horror as Sirius bent down and picked up something. A wand. A wand that Harry would recognize even without his glasses. Hermione's.

"Her trail stops here."

oOoOoOoOo

Antonin Dolohov was finally happy. Well, as happy as one could be when their soulmate was still rounded with the spawn of a disgusting blood-traitor. He was half-tempted to send a quick terminating spell to the witch's stomach and ending the abomination but he knew that at this state in the pregnancy the spell could also take the life of his love. He couldn't chance it. He'd take care of the bastard child when the thing was born. And then he'd fill his witch with his own. The way it was supposed to be. Why else would someone as perfect as she not be able to keep a child?

Dolohov stretched his worn body, crossing the small basement to turn on the wireless and pour himself a tall whiskey before relaxing in the dark blue club chair next to the small mattress where his witch was still unconscious. He took in her chocolate curls spread across the pillow; her large pouty lips just begging to be bitten and sucked on; her perfectly smooth skin, only marred slightly by the scars that prove that she is a witch not to be messed with. He knew that her mind matched no other. Her compassion and loyalty was well documented throughout the wizarding world. And her power and strength – only one of true power could have survived his burning curse. Only his perfect match.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important message. Hermione Weasley nee Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, was kidnapped this evening from her home. Only her wand was found at the scene of the crime. Mrs. Weasley is currently eight months pregnant with a high risk pregnancy. It is believed that escaped Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, is responsible for this crime. If you know of the whereabouts or any news of Mrs. Weasley or Dolohov please contact the MLE or your closest Auror headquarters immediately. Do not attempt to apprehend Dolohov by yourself. He is armed and dangerous."

"Dangerous indeed." Dolohov laughed as he finished his whiskey.

A low moan brought his thoughts back to his beautiful guest. He watched as the brunette slowly began to blink, her forehead wrinkling with pain at the sudden light, her small hands instinctively cupping her stomach. He saw the delicious fear in her eyes as she recognized him. "Dolohov."

"Hermione, welcome home."

oOoOoOoOo

Two weeks. Hermione glared at the simple calendar that Dolohov had stuck to her wall. She had been in her 'room' as he referred to it for two weeks already. The room was surprisingly well kept for being in a basement cellar. Yes, it had a dirt floor and concrete walls instead of carpet or wood and drywall. And the only means of a bathroom was the disgusting hole in the floor behind a thin curtain that Dolohov spelled clean every morning when he delivered her morning mush. However, he did give her a mattress, though stained and unsheeted, complete with a warm, itchy blanket and a not completely lumpy pillow. A worn and threadbare dark blue club chair was against the wall next to her 'bed'. If she was good, he allowed her a wireless radio and a book or two. If she was bad, she was lucky to keep the shitty mattress.

She knew that he had the room spelled to be sound proof and the door that led to the upper levels of the house disappeared when Dolohov wasn't in the room. She also knew that he had some form of spell upon herself as well – she hadn't been able to reach her magic since she had woken up in this hellish nightmare. She had tried multiple times to access her wandless magic but she hadn't even managed a simple lumos.

Hermione rubbed her blackened, swollen eye as she thought again of how she could make him willing to let her keep her daughter. Or what she could use to kill him if he decided that Rose didn't deserve to live. Either way, she would die before she let that monster do anything to her child. Speaking of which, she was now thirty-four, almost thirty-five weeks pregnant and she had no way of knowing if her child was doing ok. She, thankfully, could tell that her little feisty girl was alive as she was constantly kicking up a storm but Hermione remembered what stress had done before to pregnancies and her body. And Hermione couldn't think of a more stressful time in her life than being held captive by a madman.

Hermione supposed that she should be grateful that this time round didn't include the Cruciatus curse or a cursed knife carving her up like a roast but she suspected it was due to her condition rather than anything else. It didn't make much sense to her that he was caring about the pregnancy when he had already threatened to kill the child once it was out of her if Hermione didn't do what he asked. He also enjoyed threatening her family and friends, and if he hadn't had her worried before he sat down early on to let her know each and every address of the Weasleys. The only home he hadn't found had been Harry's but he could tell her Harry's routine (and god, was she going to kill him for keeping a routine). Dolohov had bragged that Percy's love for routine had been what had given them away.

It was his constant threat of bringing Ron to them that made Hermione promise him to be good. Dolohov said that he had left her husband alive, in pain and almost dead, but alive. Hermione wasn't sure she should believe the murderer but it was either that or she'd completely lose the pot. Dolohov had warned her that he had no problem at all with bringing the blood-traitor to her and forcing her to watch him tear Ron apart, limb by limb, leaving his head for last so that he would feel each and every cut.

Hermione gasped as a cramp rippled through her stomach, crying out as it forced her to her knees. _No!_ It was too early. Much too early. She had nothing that would allow Rose to survive if she went into labor over a month early. Another pain and Hermione called out. "Help me! Please!"

A slam of the door told her that Dolohov heard her. Was she connected to him somehow? How did he hear past the silencing charms? And did it really matter? Sometimes her curious nature was a curse. Hermione flinched when Dolohov stormed into the room. She was stunned when his cruel face showed mild concern when he saw her in pain. "What's wrong with you?"

"T-the baby," Hermione gasped. "Something's w-wrong with the b-baby. Please."

"Why should I do anything for the brat?" Dolohov raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow. While Hermione slowly became dirtier, with rattier hair and each inch of her body covered in muck and sweat, her meager meals stealing muscle and fat from everywhere minus her beautifully rounded stomach, Dolohov's appearance went the opposite. His previously emaciated frame filled out with access to more filling meals, his face now showing the hauntingly aristocratic features that were common in the pure-blood houses. He had cut his long, dark brown hair close to his head, the top being longer than the shaved sides and now gave a perfect view into his emerald eyes that would have reminded her of Harry if not for the unmistakable gleam of something evil lurking in them. "I plan on killing the little shit anyway. This saves me the trouble."

"No, please! I'll – I'll do anything, I promise! Anything at all!" Hermione begged, the pain getting stronger. "Anything you want!"

"Anything? What I want is you, my love."

Hermione shivered at the idea. He hadn't forced himself on her yet but she knew that he wanted to. She had seen the evidence so poorly hidden by his robes. _Rose needs me to be strong._ Hermione nodded her head quickly, a errant thought of how she probably appeared as one of those bobble-heads the twins had surprised Arthur with one Christmas. "Anything. Just let me keep my daughter." Dolohov's lips twitched. "If you don't, I will find a way to kill myself. If I can't have her, you can't have me." Hermione's voice grew stronger with each word.

Dolohov cursed, a few muttered sentences in Russian that Hermione assumed weren't compliments towards herself. Finally he turned to her, eyes narrowed. "I let you keep the brat, you are mine _completely_."

Hermione swallowed. "Y-yes. Only if you promise to allow her to live with me."

"With us."

Hermione blinked to keep the tears away. "W-with us." She gasped as another contraction rolled through her stomach.

"Fine." He waved his wand around the room, Hermione feeling as some of the constrictive wards falling. "You know wandless, yes? I will allow you to access it and if you can save it, then you can keep it."

"I-I need a wand! I can't do it all without one! Please!" Hermione begged. A moan escaped her lips as she bent forward to stem the pain.

"That is not my problem." Hermione felt her anger and fear spike the simple, uncaring sentence. Dolohov's eyes widened at the change in her aura. He tapped his wand to his thigh before quickly resetting the ward.

"No! Please!"

"I require a Vow. Then I will lower the wards again."

"A Vow?" Hermione whispered. The pain was getting stronger. _Rose needs me_. "Yes, fine. Quickly, please, before it's too late."

Dolohov watched her before finally reaching out his hand and roughly grabbing her own. He raised his wand at the connecting limbs and Hermione forced herself not to step back. "Do you Vow to not use your magic as a means to harm or incapacitate me?"

"I Vow." She tried not to cry as the golden string wrapped around them.

"Do you Vow to not use your magic as a way to escape from me?"

"I-I Vow."

"Do you Vow to anything in your power to please me?"

Hermione swallowed. _Rose._ "I Vow."

"Good." Dolohov stepped back with a wicked grin. "You have your magic. You save it, you keep it. You have until tonight to get ready."

"Get r-ready?"

"Tonight, I finally get a taste of what's hiding between your thighs." Dolohov leered at her before turning and leaving the room.

Hermione finally gave into the sobs that had been trying to escape her throat. _Anything for Rosie. Anything._ Another contraction had her remembering why she had made the Vow. Crawling back to the bed in the corner, Hermione concentrated all she could on her magical core and began to work on the hardest wandless magic she had ever attempted. _Please God, don't let me lose her._ Hermione prayed that she would be strong enough to do this. She had to be.

Rose needed her.


	8. A Small Light

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

Yup, two new chapters in one day! Going on vacation and don't plan on posting for the week. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Small Light in a Dark Place**

 **December 20th, 2006 – Potter Manor**

"Gin, are you alright?"

Ginny Potter looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway of their kitchen, her twin brothers standing behind him. The entire family had temporally moved into Potter Manor as the search for Hermione continued. After the murders of Ron and Percy, the family had a strong desire to be near each other and while Molly had asked for them to go the Burrow, only Potter Manor was large enough for everyone to cohabitate happily. Ginny shook her head as the trio sat at the breakfast nook with her. "Tomorrow's her due date." Ginny didn't have to say who she was talking about. They all knew.

"We'll find them." Harry told her, not willing to believe otherwise.

Ginny gave a nasty snort. "If we do, it'll only be Hermione we find."

"Don't say that." George spat. "Rose will be okay."

"I found the letters, George."

"What? Dammit, Gin, you shouldn't have-"

"No, Harry, you shouldn't have kept it from us." Ginny growled at her husband, desperately wishing she could drink something stronger than tea. "I read how he detailed how he would cut the baby out of her womb. How he would bury it alive, the abomination that had taken his child's place in her stomach. How he would replace it with his own." She stopped, a hand to her mouth, swallowing harshly to keep her small dinner down. Fred and George were looking at her with wide eyes; neither had been told what exactly Dolohov had threatened. "That fucking bastard had no problem tearing Percy to pieces. No qualms killing Ron. Do you really think he'll let Rosie live?"

"You forget one thing." Harry said gently, tilting Ginny's head up to his own. "Hermione is her mum. No one, and I mean no one, can get between Hermione and Rose. Our 'Mione would go up against Voldemort himself without her wand if it meant keeping her child safe."

Fred and George vehemently agreed with Harry, knowing that Hermione would do anything to keep her daughter safe. It wouldn't be for months that they would find out just how true that statement really was. They also didn't know that as they sat at the Potter breakfast table that their niece was already alive and Hermione was doing what she had to do in order to keep her that way.

 **Two Weeks Earlier – Dec. 6, 2006 – Location Unknown**

Hermione awoke early the morning of the 6th gasping in pain, her stomach clenching unbearably tight. It took her three tries to finally cast a tempus charm with her hand. She cursed when she saw that it wasn't even two in the morning. Gritting her lips to keep from yelling out, knowing that Dolohov would not be pleased if she were to wake him at this horrendous hour, Hermione forced herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the cold, damp wall. Another wave of her hand gave her the information she needed from her body – she was in labor and this time there was no stopping it.

The calendar across from her showed that she was only two weeks early. If Hermione could properly remember the baby books she and Ron had bought, Rose would be fine at this stage in the gestation process. She may be a bit small but she would be able to live without hospitalization. Hermione still couldn't believe her unbelievable luck that she had managed to get this far in. Especially with how Dolohov had changed since the Vow.

 _I can't think of that_. Hermione scolded herself. She could not afford to allow herself to fall into depression over what she had been (seemingly) willingly allowing Dolohov to do her body. She wasn't cheating on her husband, no matter how much she had to pretend to enjoy Dolohov's taking of her. Ron would understand. Ron would forgive her. She was just doing what she had to do to keep Rose and herself alive. To get them back to him. _Focus, you idiot_.

Right. She was going to give birth soon. Give birth to her daughter on a fucking dirt floor two weeks early. Alone. Without a wand. Without family. Without her husband. Hermione gasped, the tears flowing down her cheeks freely, her breathing coming in short bursts. She had to calm herself down, she had to focus. Dammit, she was Hermione Weasley, she could do this. As another contraction wracked her body, Hermione started counting, keeping her time between each pain. Three minutes between. Hermione groaned as she realized this was only the beginning.

By the time that Dolohov brought down her breakfast, Hermione was sweating profusely, her body aching all over, and the need to scream was almost unbearable. Dolohov had taken one look at her, before sneering and demanding that she keep quiet, he had some research he was working on. As he left her to her pain, he gave her one last glare before snapping at her. "Don't you fucking die giving birth that shit. I won't be raising the little bitch for you." He turned up the stairs. "And clean the fucking mess up."

Hermione foolishly let her temper get the best of her with the pain and picked the bowl of mush up from the floor and threw it at the wall where the door would appear. "FUCK YOU!" She bellowed, gritting her teeth again. She'd pay later for that. She couldn't find it in herself to care right now though. A warm, wet sensation traveled down her bare legs. _Well, there go my waters._ Hermione forced herself to continue walking, urging her body to move, knowing that the more she moved, the easier the birth would go. Supposedly. She had no idea if it would really do anything. Better than laying and writhing in pain.

Hermione panted through another drawn out contraction. They were much closer now. Rose would be making her grand entrance into this hellhole soon. _How am I supposed to deliver my own child?_ Hermione closed her eyes tightly, wishing beyond anything that this nightmare would just end. She thought back to the different ways that women brought life into the world: sitting up right, hunch over a ball, submerged under water, and – that was it – squating. That would be the easiest way to get her arms under her body to catch Rose.

Hermione stumbled to the bed knowing that she needed to have a soft landing spot just in case she lost hold of her child. Rose would be covered in blood, placenta fluid, and God knew what else when she came out. Hermione place the pillow underneath the section of the wall that she planned to support herself against. Four waves of her hand and she felt the squishy comfort of a softening charm. She took a minute to breathe through another contraction, distracting herself with how strong her wandless magic had become over the past few weeks. If she didn't manage to get out of here soon she wouldn't be surprised if she never needed a wand again.

 _Fucking Vow_. Hermione cursed at herself for not thinking the wording correctly. If she hadn't been in pain at the moment, terrified that she would give birth to a child destined to die, she would have remembered that the person agree to the Vow could reword it back in a way to work for them. Intent of magic mattered. _Focus._ Hermione hadn't been sure how she would know when the baby was ready. Of course the contractions and her waters breaking had been an obvious clue but she knew that she could harm not only herself but the baby if she pushed too soon. And that was the least that could go wrong. Merlin forbid that she need a C-section or Rose needed more severe medical attention.

A sudden urge to push caused Hermione to briefly panic before she realized that her body knew what it was doing. Women had been giving birth to children for thousands of years and medical intervention was a relatively new thing. Lowering herself to a squatting position, Hermione waited until the beginning of her next contraction before beginning to push, the sensation burning through her loins. She distantly worried about shitting herself. It was a common thing during birth. How disgusting would that be? She bit her lip, trying not to call out, mentally chastising herself for her vain worries. Maybe she was losing her mind. She wouldn't be surprised if she was.

One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, push. She reached her hands underneath of her, gently feeling around the lips of her vagina. _No head yet._ One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, push. "Arghhh!" Hermione muffled her scream with part of the blanket. She had thought ahead and ripped the worn fabric into two sections so that she would have something to wrap her daughter in. Water, she needed water. There was no way she'd be able to focus her magic to accio the small plastic cup Dolohov left for her. Why hadn't she thought to grab it?

Checking again, Hermione cried out as her fingers brushed the top of her baby girl's head. She was almost there. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, PUSH! She was giving birth to a watermelon, not a baby. How could her body stretch so wide? "Ughh." Another push gave way to sudden, joyful relief. A round, moving object was now cradled in her hands. Hermione forced her tired eyes open and looked down, gasping as she saw her daughter's head sticking out of her. Rose wasn't breathing. Airways. She had to clear Rose's airways. Using a filthy finger, Hermione opened Rose's small mouth, scooping out gunk and fluid. She prayed. Rose gave a hearty yell. Hermione let out a loud laugh of relief and with it the rest of Rose's small body came out of her.

Hermione cried as she tried to mentally remember the steps. Wait until the umbilical cord stopped pulsing blood to Rose. Small cutting spell to the cord and very gently burn the end as she had nothing to tie it off with. That would be the most dangerous part. Wipe Rose's eyes, ears, and nose and check her vitals. Deliver afterbirth. Ensure that she wasn't going to bleed out and had no complications. Cleaning charm to keep them from getting ill. Water. Lots of water. And then she had to bond with her daughter. Feed her. She had a plan. A plan was good. Gods she was tired.

It felt like years when she finally was able to take in her daughter when really it had been less than thirty minutes. Hermione hadn't thought it was possible to love someone so much but Rose proved it. She was perfect. A healthy weight, with all ten fingers and all ten toes. A small tuft of rusty red hair reminded her of Ron though it was already curling as it began to dry. She had Hermione's nose, a smattering of freckles dusting the bridge. Her eyes though, her beautiful ocean blue eyes, were Ron's identical match. Hermione prayed that her eyes would stay that way. Molly had told her, along with multiple books, that most children were born with blue eyes and they usually changed in the first month.

"You're perfect," Hermione whispered, peppering her daughter's head with kisses as the infant nursed. "Absolutely perfect. Mummy loves you, Rosie. Mummy loves you so much. I will get us out of here, somehow I will. I promise you, my little angel."


	9. I'd Do Anything For You

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I'd Do Anything For You**

"I'll stand by you. So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now. Hey there, what you got to hide?" Hermione gently sang as she tried to calm her angry little girl down. "Shh, little Rosie-Posie, mumma's here. How about a little snack? Will that help, my sweets?"

Hermione pulled her breast from the top of her torn dress. She wondered when Dolohov would allow her to have another outfit. Then she'd be able to turn what was left of this wretched bag into something for her daughter other than the filthy sheet. The filthy sheet that was barely being held together by sticking charms that were fraying each and every time Hermione had to do a cleaning charm on it when Rose went to the bathroom.

"Shhh, my love, the bad man is gone for now. I'm so, so sorry. Mumma's so sorry." A hot tear dripped down her cheek onto Rose's head.

She had been wary when Dolohov hadn't bothered her in the week after Rose's birth. Her food had been magically sent down to her and Hermione had been utterly shocked when he started to send down dinner as well. Sure it had been a measly salad with a stale roll but before he had only given her one meal per day. She wasn't sure what to expect from the Death Eater after Rose was born but more food and a break from pain hadn't been part of it.

Rose was eight days old when he finally appeared. She should have known that he hadn't suddenly grown a heart towards her daughter when he dragged a small trunk behind him, similar in size and shape to the one she had used for Hogwarts. He threw the trunk as if it were an empty bag, the loud crash scaring little Rose. He had sneered at the sound, demanding Hermione to shut it up.

"You've had your time to heal." Dolohov had told her, his eyes traveling up her body. "You need to start moving more, your body disgusts me."

"I just gave birth!" Hermione bit her tongue. Dolohov didn't like when she talked back. And the following slap to her face proved that this hadn't changed.

"I care nothing for the thing you pushed out of your cunt." Hermione grimaced at the crude language. She hated how he talked to her. "You lose the weight or I cut back how much you eat."

"No, please." He barely fed her as it was. She needed those precious few calories to produce enough milk for Rose to survive. "I promise, I'll lose the weight."

"Good." He stepped towards the trunk and opened it. "Put her in."

"W-what?" Hermione clutched her daughter closer to her body, stepping backwards until her spine hit the wall and she could go no farther.

"Put the brat in." Dolohov demanded again. "Put her in or I'll throw her in. I won't be pleased if I have to do it and I won't be gentle."

Hermione felt the tinge of the Vow pull at her heart. She moved to place her pillow into the trunk and then very gently laid her daughter onto it. She screamed when Dolohov had kicked the lid shut, a clicking sound filling the room. "NO! PLEASE! She'll die!"

"She won't. It has a breathing charm on it. Turn around and bend over. Grab the chair." Doholov instructed as he began to remove his belt, his eyes traveling up her legs.

"Please, let my daughter out, please!"

"You'll do as I say, my love, or I'll cancel the charm. You'll listen as the abomination slowly dies because of your own choices." Hermione sobbed. "One, two..."

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tonin." Hermione whispered. She turned towards the club chair and bent over closing her eyes as she felt Dolohov's hands trail up her bare legs.

"Are you forgetting something, Hermione?"

She let the tears fall as she spoke. "I love you, Tonin. Only you. Please, fill me up. I beg you to make me yours."

"Now with the shit out of you, I'll fill you will real wizards. You'll carry my sons. Eventually, you'll realize that with me is where you belong." Dolohov grunted as he shoved himself into her not bothering to prepare her for him. Hermione cried out in pain. It was too soon. She wasn't healed enough for this. "You're mine, Hermione. And if you want me to let that creature live, you'll do what I say. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, Tonin, I understand."

"I love you, my witch."

Hermione sniffed, fists so tight she could feel blood pooling from her fingernails. "I love you, too, Tonin. Only you." _For Rose. Anything for Rose_.

That had been three months before and Rose was now crying because of Hermione's loud scream of anger. Rose was only three months and one week old when Hermione woke up naueous. She had moved her sleeping daughter from her chest and quickly made her way to the hole behind the curtain. She had been feeling off for a few days now and Hermione tried hard to deney what her body was telling her. But that morning Hermione had concentrated and performed the charm. It had taken five tries before it finally worked and the result had caused Hermione to scream, her magic flaring out and causing the lights to flash, rudely waking Rose and making her cry. Hermione's body hadn't even finished healing, her daughter was just over three months, and Hermione was pregnant. Pregnant by the monster that had taken her from her family and her husband.

"Shhh, honey, shhh." Hermione rocked Rose as she thought carefully about what needed to be done. She had to get them out. She had six weeks to get a termination potion or else she'd have to carry the child to term. Could she kill an innocent child? Could she raise a child that was born of rape by a man that insane? She didn't know the answer to either. She did know that Dolohov couldn't know about the child. Her gut told her that if Dolohov knew that she was carrying his child Rose's life would no longer matter. Not that it mattered now but she knew that Dolohov would kill Rose as soon as this new pregnancy was viable. Rose was only allowed to live because she kept Hermione happy and in line.

No, Dolohov couldn't know about this baby and Hermione had to get out before he could. But how?

oOoOoOoOo

 **April 8, 2007**

"Please forgive mummy," Hermione whispered early in the morning of the 8th of April. She smiled at the cooing four month old. Today was the day. Today she would pray that her plan worked out and that Dolohov would be willing to trust her. She had spent the past month working on getting Dolohov to believe that Hermione had truly fallen in love with the monster. He was beginning to be more caring towards her, gentler when he took her. He had even mentioned moving her and Rose up to the main house if she continued to behave. He had been very pleased the week before when he had allowed her upstairs to shower and he had tempted her by leaving the front door wide open. Hermione hadn't even spared it a second glance. She had done what she had been told – shower, clean yourself up, and put on a new dress the come down and make dinner for her _family_. Hermione shook her shoulders in disgust.

Hiding her morning sickness had been easier than she had anticipated. This pregnancy had kept her sick for a few days and then it was gone. She had eagerly done the charm, hating herself for hoping that the pregnancy had resulted in the same end as her first two, and then hating herself even more when she cried at the proof that her womb was still in use. Two weeks. She had finally decided that she wasn't strong enough to raise a child from rape. It wouldn't be fair to Ron, to Rose, or to the unborn fetus in her for her to raise a child that she wasn't sure she'd ever fully love. Two weeks and the potion would no longer work. Guilt wracked her mind as she thought of the possibility of freeing her body from the thing Dolohov had planted in her. Was she a horrible person for not wanting this? For ending it? Probably.

Hermione apologized once more to her young child before waving her hand at her breasts, vanishing the milk that had been made during the night. "I'm so sorry Rosie. I promise you'll be just fine though, I promise." She had Vowed not to use magic against him. To not use magic to escape. Instead she was going to be a horrible, terrible mother and was going to use her child.

Halfway through the day Dolohov finally had enough of the yelling and came down to investigate what was happening. "Why is that fucking thing crying? Shut it up!"

"I can't!" Hermione cried, rocking her screaming child. The high pitched wail tore at her soul, wanting nothing more than to shove a tit into her mouth and feed her, but she couldn't. She couldn't use magic so she'd use muggle. And though Rose would be hungry, would be angry, wouldn't understand, she would still be alright in the end. "Something's wrong with her. I don't know what!"

"If you won't shut it up, I will." Dolohov growled, pointing his wand at Rose.

Hermione screamed and turned her back to him. "NO! Please, don't. Please, you have to take us to a healer. Please, Tonin, don't let my daughter die. Please." She turned back to him, tears glistening. "I'll do anything for you. Anything. I won't tell anyone anything, you can trust me, I promise. Tonin, I love you, don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, you are my soulmate. I've done everything for you." Dolohov's eyes softened as he looked at her.

Hermione placed one cold hand onto his arm, the other still cradling Rose, who hadn't quieted. "Please, my love, please. I'll take a Vow not to speak to anyone about this. We can use polyjuice to hide us. And we'll ask about a fertility potion. I will be able to give you sons." Doholov visibly brightened at the idea. "I want my womb to grow large with your sons. Just let my Rosie live."

"A Vow."

"Anything, Tonin, anything." Rose screamed louder. "Shh, my love, papa Tonin will make it all better." Hermione didn't miss the small smile Dolohov gave at the endearment. She quickly grasped his hand as he raised his wand.

"Do you Vow to not give away the real identities of you, myself, and the brat?"

"I Vow that I will not _speak_ of our real identities."

"Do you Vow to tell no one of your circumstances here at this house?"

"I Vow that I will not _speak_ of my circumstances here."

"Do you Vow to return here after Rose has been healed?"

Hermione gave Dolohov a shy smile. "I Vow that Rose and I will return _home_ after she has been healed."

"Home?" Dolohov cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles.

" _Home_ is where the heart is, Tonin." Intent was what mattered.

oOoOoOoOo

Ashby Longhorn was bored out of her mind. Why did she not listen to her father and go into healer training like he wanted her to? Instead she had wanted an easy way of life, not books, blood and pain. She sighed as she watched the doors to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and wondered how she had gotten stuck as the welcome witch for the emergency entrance. She had to deal with broken wizards and witches, stressed and panicked family members, and still had to clean up a disgusting amount of blood each day.

She growled as she sent yet another young wizard to the ward for allergic and misuse reactions to a substance. One of these days she was going to send a nasty letter to the Weasley twins. She knew that they listed their ingredients on most of their packages but they never stopped to think that some of the young idiots they allowed into their store would mix the fucking treats up.

A high-pitched wail made her cover her ears as she looked up to see a young witch carrying what could only be a small banshee in her arms, a large man behind them, his eyes darting around the large room as if waiting to be attacked. Ashby tried to smile but the sound the little creature was making was quite possibly causing her ears to bleed. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My daughter. She won't stop screaming. I don't know what's wrong with her. Please, you have to help us." The woman was young, much younger than herself which shocked her as she was only twenty-three. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that matched the young infant in her arms.

Ashby quickly gathered the necessary paperwork hoping to get the screaming banshee out of the entrance hall. "I need a prick of blood from the mother and the child over this circle. It will automatically fill in your information for you."

"That's not how it was before." The man, the father Ashby guessed, growled at her, his green eyes flicking to the paper suspiciously.

"No, it's new. Just implemented in the past few weeks. A wonderful creation from Malfoy industries. Makes my job so much simpler. It's nothing dangerous, I promise you, sir. It'll just read their magic." Ashby said with a warm smile. However, the young mother appeared terrified at the idea.

"Let's go." The man roughly grabbed the woman by the arm almost causing her to drop the now whimpering child.

"No, please, Rosie needs to be seen. I can fill it out another way, yes?" The mother pleaded. "You see, I'm a squib. It wouldn't work, would it?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure."

"And Rosie is so young and already in such pain, I'm sure it wouldn't matter if I filled it out really quick. Tony, I'll be quick. Rosie needs us, love." Ashby worried her lip as she watched the interaction between the parents. Something wasn't right about this.

"Of course, here let me get you a quill." Ashby used this excuse to secretly alert security using the small button underneath her desk. This young woman was obviously terrified of the man with her. "Here you are my dear. Fill out anything you can."

Ashby watched as the man continued to scan the room, his hand deep in his pocket. He was prepared to attack at a moment's notice. Why? Ashby pretended to fix her hair, her hand movements telling the plain clothed guard that this was a high risk problem. She was asking him to wait. The young mother gave a tight smile as she quickly passed the paperwork to Ashby. Nothing seemed out of order until she got to the signature and the date. Ashby's wide eyes flicked to the trembling woman who was begging her with her blue eyes for Ashby not to give anything away.

"Alright Mrs. Dorrian, you can take little Rose to the maternity and pediatrics ward. It's on the third floor, towards the left when you leave the lift. Someone will be waiting there to help you with little Rose." Ashby forced her voice to be professional when all she wanted to do was cry.

"Thank you so much Miss Longhorn. You've been a great help. Come on, Tony, love." The young woman raised a shaking hand to the man's arm, gently directing him to the lifts.

Ashby waited until they were in the lifts before sending out an all hands alarm, calling Aurors and head of security to the entrance hall. She explained the situation quickly, letting out a sigh of relief as the team headed to the maternity ward. She finally let a tear slip as she read what the woman had written for the signature. _I am Hermione Granger Weasley. Help me._ Ashby prayed that no one would be injured today as it hit home that the scary man with the young woman was none other than the dangerous and wanted Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater and murderer.

oOoOoOoOo

 _Gods, that was way too close_. Hermione thought as they rode the lift to the third floor. This wasn't going to plan. When had her plans ever actually played out as they should have? Hermione was a walking ball of nerves as they exited the lift and turned to the left towards the pediatric ward. She was surprised when a smiling, grandmotherly medi-witch came over to greet them. Poor Rose was now finally asleep, having cried herself to exhaustion. _Just a bit more, my love._

"Hello, you are the Dorrians?" Hermione nodded. "I'm the head medi-witch, Julia Torwen. I've been informed that a young little miss needed to be checked up on?"

"Yes Healer Torwen. She started crying early this morning and as only stopped just now and I think it's because she's so tired."

"Hmm, well tell me a bit about the birth. Was she born in hospital?"

"No, it was a home birth. Uncomplicated." Hermione sucked in a breath, hoping that the woman wouldn't accidentally cause her to trigger the Vow.

"Ah, and has she been seen by a healer since?" Healer Torwen's quick eyes missed nothing in how the man with them tensed.

"No, we've seen no need. She is well cared for at home," Hermione said with a smile.

Healer Torwen shook her head. "I understand that some do not like hospitals and healers and the like, but a child so young should have been brought in for a check up within 24 hours after birth. And you, my dear, did anyone check up on you?"

"I did. I know the charms."

"Not enough my dear, not enough. Come on then. You and little Rose come with me." Healer Torwen began to guide them into an empty screening room. "Mr. Dorrian? If you'll sit out here, we'll take but a minute and then you'll be back with your family."

Dolohov looked like he was going to argue but Hermione shocked him by rising on her toes and kissing him. She'd never done that before. "My love, everything will be fine. They'll just want to make sure I healed correctly. Make sure that I'm ready to carry your sons." She gave him another kiss, pressing her body to him, careful not squish Rose. She whispered in his ear. "I will honor my Vow, my love. Trust me."

"You have five minutes. No more." Dolohov glared at the healer who eye's widened at the blatant threat.

Hermione nodded before following the healer into the room. Healer Torwen was quick to shut and lock the door, an undetectable silencing charm on the room. "Now, my dear, are you ready to tell me the truth about why you are starving your daughter?"

Hermione ignored the question, quickly unbuttoning her blouse to allow her hungry child to her nipple. Hermione grimaced at the strength that Rose pulled at her, the vigorous nursing causing her to seize with guilt at keeping her daughter hungry throughout the day. "I need parchment and quill, quickly please."

The healer blinked before placing the requested items on the counter in front of Hermione. She felt dizzy as she read the words the young woman was writing out. **My name is Hermione Granger Weasley. I am under polyjuice potion to appear as a muggle. That man out there is Antonin Dolohov. He is extremely dangerous. I am under an Unbreakable Vow not to speak about who we are and what he has done to me. Please help us.**

Healer Torwen nodded, a hand to her mouth in shock. "Come my dear, hurry." Torwen pulled at her arm, leading her to a large cabinet. Hermione looked at her confused as the healer tapped a strange series of knocks on the door. When she opened it, Hermione was surprised to see another room that was oddly filled with Aurors. "We use this for abused women and children. I'm guessing that you were able to alert the welcome witch of your true identy?" Hermione nodded. "You amaze me, Mrs. Weasley. Everything I've heard about you has been true. Hurry, dear, go on through. We've only got a few more minutes until that monster demands entry. Good luck, my dear."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, pulling Rose tightly against her before walking through the cabinet entrance and finally feeling a bit of freedom for the first time in over six months. Now she could only hope that Dolohov was captured without any casualties.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione looked up to see a tall, graying man walking towards her, his arms out to show he was harmless. "Yes?"

"My name is Jacob Higgins, head of security here at St. Mungo's. Before we get you situated in a room with a healer, is there anyone that I could call for you?"

Hermione almost cried at the offer. "Yes, yes you could. Can you please get a hold of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter please?"

oOoOoOoOo

 **April 8th, 2007 – Potter Manor**

Sirius Black was annoyed. Again. He was tired of people telling him that he had to slow down. That he had to take a break. That it wasn't healthy for him and Harry to be working so hard for half of a year. He didn't care if it was healthy or not, he wanted Hermione back and they were going to find her. Hermione _and_ Rose.

"Eat Padfoot." Sirius glared at Remus. "You can't keep searching without food or sleep. You'll kill yourself. Do you think Hermione would be pleased with that?"

"Do you think she'd be happy to know we're just going on like it never happened?" Sirius growled back, his lack of proper sleep making him irritable and callous.

"None of us have forgotten about Hermione," Bill said angrily. "You act like you and Harry are the only one who care. All of us have been looking for her."

"And what good's it done?" Sirius demanded. "It's been six fucking months."

"We know!" Ginny threw down her napkin, pinning Sirius with a nasty stare. "Do you really think we've forgotten? That we don't miss her everyday? That we don't pray that we find her and Rose alive? Fuck you, Black."

"Gin, please, calm down." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Harry's right, Gin, you need to calm yourself." Audrey said softly. "It's not safe for little Albus."

Ginny snorted, her hands cupping her stomach. "He's fine." She sent another glare at Sirius. "Hermione is my sister. Rose is my niece. I would do anything to find them as would the rest of the people at this table."

Harry's wand buzzing interrupted the argument. Harry gave it a small wave, reading a matrix that was invisible to the rest of the table, his eyes widening. "I'm needed at St. Mungo's. Something big is happening." Harry gave Gin a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you all know if it's anything to do with 'Mione." He quickly left to the floo.

Sirius sneered at his plate, stabbing a piece of potato in anger. The family continued to eat dinner but only the children seemed to want to talk that night. There was something in the air. Sirius could feel it and it was starting to grate on his frayed nerves.

"Oh." Luna's small gasp brought all eyes to the odd blonde. Sirius watched cautiously as her eyes clouded over. "Oh, she's beautiful. A perfect combination. Ron would be so proud." The family sat stunned, no one daring to move at Luna's proclamation. She shook her head gently, blinking owlishly at them. "Are you all alright?"

"Luna, love, did you-" George began but Harry's stag patronus dashed through the wall and stood proud on the table.

 **Come to St. Mungo's immediately. Dolohov has been captured. We have Hermione and Rose.**


	10. Home is Where You Are

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Home is Where You Are**

There were two guards stationed at her new door of her very large private room. When she had proven that she was indeed Hermione Weasley nee Granger the staff at the hospital had bent over backwards for her. All she wanted to know was if Rose was alright, if they had captured Dolohov and where the hell was her family. She had breathed easier when they told her that Rose was just fine and could be released from the pediatric ward. Hermione, however, was another story which is how she ended up in a private room talking to this arse of a healer. He was apparently their top healer. Hermione didn't like the bastard but she was willingly to give him a go as long as a female medi-witch was present at all times.

"Where is my family?" Hermione asked for the twentieth time after another set of Aurors left the room, this time it had been a pair that had used legilimency on her since she couldn't psychically speak about what Dolohov had done to her without dying.

"We've reached out to Mr. Potter." Hermione glared at Healer Thomas Fawley. "Has anyone told you about your injuries?"

"No." And honestly she couldn't care less about her own injuries right now. She wanted her husband. She wanted Harry and Ginny. She needed her damn family. "Why is no one telling me about my husband. Have you reached him yet?"

Fawley's lip curled. "We've reached out to Mr. Potter first. It was his request. He will inform any others that need to know." Fawley waved his wand around her. "Miss Granger, you are at least two stones underweight, have two broken ribs, are severely dehydrated and you look – ah."

"I know how I look." Hermione growled. The shock on the face of the medi-witch and Head Auror when the polyjuice potion had worn off would forever ingrained in her memory.

"You are also just over two months pregnant."

"I want the termination potion."

"Miss Granger, I don't think -"

"I want the termination potion. There is nothing to think about." Hermione walked over to the small cradle that held her sleeping daughter.

The door opened and a witch's head popped in. "Healer Fawley, there is a Mr. Harry Potter asking to see the patient."

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. "Please, let him in."

Fawley held up a hand to the witch. "I'll speak to him in a moment. Now, Miss Granger, about that termination potion -"

oOoOoOoOo

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see a swarm of mainly red-headed people coming towards him in the crowded hallway. They all began talking at once, frantically asking if Hermione truly was there and if she was alright, and what of the baby.

"Stop, stop. Yes, it's really Hermione. And Rose is alive and well, surprisingly really well," Harry swallowed as the group cheered. "I haven't been allowed in to see them yet, they had to do some more tests. Dolohov has been caught and he is at the Ministry." Harry looked at his feet. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze. He gave Remus a sad smile before talking again. "The medi-witch has told me some of the details. It's bad. She – well she's almost skeletal, a walking bruise according to the witch I talked to but she's alive and the healers believe that she'll pull through it. She's a bit…not there. They don't know the full extent of her mental trauma yet." Harry paused again. "She doesn't know about Ron."

"What?"

"According to the medi-witch, Hermione keeps asking for Ron and I. I got a hold of the Auror tasked with using legilimency on her. Dolohov used Ron as a way to keep her in line, never told her that he killed him."

"That fucking bastard." Charlie growled.

"Legilimency? Harry is her mind that bad?" Sirius asked, his voice shaking.

Harry shook his head. "Thankfully no. Hermione was bloody brilliant according to the files. Pretended that Rose was ill, made an Unbreakable Vow to not speak of who they were, convinced him to bring them to St. Mungo's, and she _wrote_ it. They used legilimency so she wouldn't have to chance breaking the Vow."

"Bloody hell."

"She used a loop hole in the Vow?" Bill asked, amazed. Harry nodded again.

"Rosie's alright though?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, apparently she was just hungry." Harry smiled.

Molly had opened her mouth to ask something when the door opened and an agrogant looking wizard stepped out. "Mr. Potter, I am Healer Thomas Fawley. I'm running into a complication with Miss Granger. Can you come in? She's requesting you." He spoke as if he had smelled something sour and Harry had the distinct feeling of bloody purity coming off the man as he viewed the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus with distaste.

As Harry walked into the room, Sirius waved his wand at the door, amplifying the discussion on the other side. When Molly glared at him, Sirius shrugged. "I don't trust that pompous git. I remember him from school. I'm surprised that he would be the Healer of a known muggleborn."

"Harry, thank Merlin! Oh, I've missed you so much." They sighed at hearing Hermione's voice loud and clear. "This waste of a healer is telling me that I'm not in the right mental state to decide whether or not I want a termination potion." There were gasps of horror in the hallway. A termination potion was just that – it terminated a pregnancy. If Hermione wanted one, that meant she was pregnant and it was by that monster.

"I'm just saying that you've been through a very traumatic experience and you should really take some time to reconsider this decision." The healer responded stiffly.

"I've had plenty of time to consider if I want to give birth and raise a child that was conceived against my will," Hermione snapped. "The potion will only work for another two weeks."

"And you know this how?"

"Are you serious?" Harry asked deceptively calm. "This is Hermione for fuck's sake, the smartest witch of the century."

"There is no need for that language, Mr. Potter, no matter your celebrity status. Now, I will not sign off on a termination potion until you've taken the minimum four weeks consideration period."

"And then it won't bloody work!" Hermione yelled.

"This would be the last of the line of a very important family line -"

"So because it's father was a pure-blood I should keep it?" Hermione's voice was near hysterics. "The Dolohov line should die with that prick!"

They heard Harry try to calm Hermione down as a small cry was heard. "Hermione, here, Rose needs her mummy. Hey, I have some good news, the family is here."

"Everyone?" They cringed at the hope in her voice.

"Y-yeah," Harry stuttered. "All the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus. Some had to stay home with the kids of course."

"Then I want them in here, I want my family."

"You can only have two visitors at a time unless they are immediate family." Sirius knew that he was going to punch the jackass when he came out of the room.

"They are family. And this room is large enough for all of them."

"You have been given this room as a gift of thanks for what you have done for the wizarding world, Ms. Granger, not so that you can-"

"Weasley."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is fucking Weasley. Stop calling me Ms. Granger." The group smiled as they heard Hermione's loud declaration. "And those people out there are Weasleys. They _are_ my family and I want them in this room right now."

"You need rest Ms. Grang – Mrs. Weasley. You don't understand –"

"No, you don't understand, you bigoted twat waffle. I have just spent six and half fucking months living in the basement of psychotic madman. I gave birth to my daughter on a dirt floor by myself and then healed myself without a damn wand. I have been tortured and raped on a near daily basis. And I still managed to get myself out of the fucking situation alive with my child. Now, I want you to open that fucking door and let my family into this room right this damn minute or I will hex you six feet into the ground." They stared wide eyed at the door as they listened to the healer stutter and Harry stifle a giggle. "And I want a new fucking healer." The door opened, the healer's face red, bordering on purple like a ripened plum, his hand white-knuckled on his wand. "And Sirius and Remus. They come in too!" Hermione yelled out the door.

"I will allow family only-" He stopped, his voice trembling as Sirius and Remus towered over him, Remus' eyes flashing golden.

"I dare you to try and stop us," Remus growled. "It's very close to the full moon, and well, I've always wondered what a human would taste like." The healer swallowed harshly, his body trembling and the distinct smell of urine filled the hallway. "She wants a new healer. You are not to come near this room again, do you understand me?" The terrified man, nodded, his head moving like a broken bobble head. "Good. Now go away." Remus didn't have to tell him twice, his legs slipping in his pool of piss as he tried to get as far from the family as possible.

Fred grimaced as he waved his wand at the puddle. "Disgusting. A full grown man doesn't have the decently to use a loo for his bodily needs."

"A disgrace, my dear Freddie," George agreed. The twins walked into the doorway, clapping Remus onto the back. "You really curious about that?"

"Nah, but it always makes the prejudiced bastards run. It's pretty entertaining." Remus smiled as the others chuckled, all of them slowly shuffling into the room.

"You're a good one to have around," Charlie laughed, his mirth dying in his throat as Hermione's stickly frail body came into view. "Ce au făcut, dragoste mică?"

"'Mione!" Hermione turned to the sound of Ginny's voice. Her shoulders visibly sagged before rushing forward. "Oh, thank Merlin, thank Merlin." Ginny burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Hermione as best as she could.

"Come on girls, let's get you on the bed before Ginny pops and 'Mione faints," George tried to joke but his voice cracked, nodding to Harry who gently pulled the girls to the bed.

"It's good to have you back, Granger."

"It's good to be back, Fred." Hermione sniffed as Harry placed Rose back into her arms. "I'd like you all to meet Rose Ginerva Weasley. Molly, would you like to hold her?" At the annoucement Ginny broke into sobs again. Molly quickly stepped forward to take the small bundle from her. Hermione licked her lips, her eyes frantically darting around the room. She could only keep her denial for so long. "Harry?" Hermione's lip quivvered. She noticed that the Weasley's started to tear up more as she looked from the family back to the door. "Har-ry?" Her voice broke.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, no. He said that he didn't, he said – he said." Hermione's head fell to her chest. "Harry, please. When?"

"Dolohov killed him the day he took you." Harry said sadly.

"But he-he didn't get to meet her." Hermione whimpered pitifully as Harry pulled her to him, her body wracking with tortured sobs. "He didn't get to meet her."


	11. Homecoming

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Homecoming**

 **April 16th, 2007**

"Hello, Dolohov."

Antonin Dolohov flicked his eyes up, not surprised to meet the grey eyes of the last Black. He sneered as he watched the famous Harry Potter leave the two alone. "Well, if isn't it the infamous blood-traitor Sirius Black. To what do I owe this wonderful visit to?"

"I think we both know."

"Ah, my love."

"She is nothing to you, you fucking bastard."

"I'll get out again. They no longer have the Kiss and death hasn't been used as punishment in over four hundred years." Dolohov gave a gravely laugh. "I'll get back to her. You'll never stop me."

"Just watch me. _Imperio_."

oOoOoOoOo

"Knock, knock." Hermione grinned as Harry pushed the door to her hospital room open. Today she was finally being released. After gaining a new healer after her family had arrived, Hermione had been immediately given the termination potion. Thanks to Lord Sirius Black and _the_ Harry Potter, Healer Thomas Fawley had found himself with a lot more time on his hands. Hermione had tried to yell at the two men but they just smirked and Sirius told her that he was lucky he was still breathing. Hermione's eyes narrowed as Harry wouldn't meet her eyes. "Ready to go?"

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"You are a horrible liar, Harry. Please don't keep things from me." Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Dolohov was found dead in his cell this morning."

Hermione froze. "What?"

"He bit off his tongue and choked on it." Hermione didn't notice as Harry had crossed the room and was gently helping her sit onto the bed.

Hermione didn't know if she should believe it. Part of her thought that the monster would never die. There was one way to test it. "Antonin Dolohov kept me locked in his basement for six months." Hermione gasped as she managed to say the entire sentence without her heart tightening. "He's really dead." Hermione's head dropped into her hands as she cried. It seemed anti-climatic. She stupidly felt robbed of justice. She had dreamed of his face when she saw him again during the trial that Harry had told her was coming. When he realized that she had tricked him. That she was the reason he had been captured.

"You ok, 'Mione?"

Hermione began to nod but stopped halfway through. "I don't know. He deserved to die. He killed Percy and Ron. What he did to me and Rosie." Hermione swallowed, turning to meet Harry's emerald eyes. "He did deserve death."

"But?"

"I wanted him to know that I was the reason he got caught. I wanted him to know that he couldn't beat me." Hermione whiped a tear from her cheek. "It's selfish and ridiculous and -"

"No, it's really not, 'Mione. And he did know. I told him myself." Harry gave her a crooked grin. "I can show you the memory some day. I think you broke his heart."

"That bastard didn't have a heart." Hermione wiped her face once more before standing and crossing the room to the cradle. Her little Rose was awake, her small eyes taking in her surroundings, a tiny fist shoved into her mouth. "What do you say, Rosie-Posie, you ready to go home?" Hermione smiled as Rose gave a wet smack against her fist. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on girls, let's get you to the Manor." Harry smiled at the happy baby. "Auntie Ginny is very excited to have you with us. Be warned, little Rose, you have quite the large family waiting for you two to come home."

Harry carried the small bag that Ginny had brought over to the hospital for Hermione as Hermione held onto to Rose. Outside of the private room was a team of Aurors waiting for the trio to take them to the Floos and keep nosy busybodies away from them. Hermione grinned as Tonks gave her a stunning smile before tripping over her own feet to come and hug her. "We've missed you so much 'Mione."

"I missed you too, Tonks. How has Teddy been?"

"He's good. Worried about his favorite Aunt. He has a new trick he wants to show you." Hermione smiled as she thought of the muggle magic tricks she had brought the kids of the family. Only Teddy and the twins had been amused by them. Teddy had taken it upon himself to learn as many muggle magic tricks as he could and Hermione was his biggest fan.

"I can't wait to see it."

Tonks nodded before her face became serious. "Auror Potter, we're ready to get the targets to the floo. The halls have been cleared of civilians."

"Good. Thank you, Auror Tonks. Let's get these ladies home."

oOoOoOoOo

When Harry had said that the family was waiting for her at home she hadn't realized that he meant _everyone_. Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Audrey, Fred and Angie, George, Ginny, Remus and Sirius, Luna, Seamus and even Neville were all waiting for them when they walked out of the floo. This number didn't even include the numerous children running around or in some cases being carried. Hermione clutched Rose close to her chest, trying to restrain herself from questioning everyyone in the room with a security question.

"Relax 'Mione, everyone is who they say they are." Harry gave a deep chuckle.

"You're sure?" Hermione wasn't joking.

Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her. "We've been very, very careful." He showed her his wrist. Hermione noticed a black, braided band that was wrapped around it. "The twins invented it shortly after – well after that day. Each person's magic is imbued in the leather and it keeps people from using our hair or saliva for polyjuice potion. They've made a fortune off the things. All the Ministry Aurors are required to wear them. They've even made them for the kids."

"That's amazing," Hermione whispered, her finger trailing over the small bracelet.

"Yeah. They're dedicating half the proceeds to Percy's office at the Ministry in his name."

"I'm so sorry -"

"'Mione, he knew the risks. Neither he nor Ron deserved to die." Harry pulled her into him, giving a short laugh as Rose tried to grab his glasses. "This wasn't your fault, 'Mione, please understand that."

Hermione said nothing.

"Hermione, dear, welcome home!" Hermione sighed as Molly wrapped her in one of her famous Weasley hugs. "And my beautiful little Rose. Oh how gorgeous she is. Just look at those curls."

"She's perfect." Hermione agreed.

"Just like Ron had said she would be," Molly said tearfully. "Well, I better get into the kitchen to help Ginny finish dinner. Harry, dear, this will be the last night all of us stuff ourselves into your home, so soon it will just be Sirius, Hermione and the Potters."

"Oh, no matter mum, you are always welcome." Molly waved him off as she gave a small sniff and continued through the doors.

"Watch it, Potter."

"Or we may move in."

"It's quite the fancy home you've got here," George laughed as he and Fred appeared before them.

"It is. Much larger than the rattrap Angie and I make do with," Fred said with a grin as he made faces at Rose. He chuckled as Rose swatted his cheek with a slobbery hand. "You and Ronnie-kins made one hell of a beauty, Granger. She'll be beating the boys off with a stick."

"Let's not worry about boys," Hermione shook her head at the jokester. "Harry showed me the bracelet. They're amazing."

"Thanks, Granger."

George's face fell as he met her eyes. "If only we had thought of something so simple before." Hermione placed her hand onto his arm, not trusting herself to speak. "We've been thinking of more protection charms and devices. Maybe you can stop by the shop sometime soon and check them out."

"Ah, maybe, I'm not sure I'm ready to – I don't know if can -"

"Herms, calm down. We understand. Whenever you're ready, we're here for you. Now, come on little sister, this stunning princess has some cousins to meet." George gave her an encouraging smile before holding out his hand. Hermione bit her lip before reaching out for him. It was good to be home.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke the next morning feeling a bit better but still exhausted from the night before. She had known that going to Potter Manor was going to be trying as all of the surviving Weasleys and their families had decided to stay as well and while she welcomed being surrounded by her family she also was beginning to feel suffocated. She had spent the past six months primarily by herself or with Rose and it made her extremely anxious to be swarmed by people everywhere she went, even when she excused herself to the loo. She just wanted to be alone with Rosie so she could process the fact that the love of her life was gone, never to hold her in his warm arms again. Hermione stifled a cry as she reached out on the bed for Rosie.

Her hand didn't touch anything but sheet. Hermione shot up, her eyes frantically searching the room for any trace of her young daughter. She cried out when she realized she was alone in the room, the door opened when she had left it shut. "Rose? Rose!" Hermione jumped out of bed, tripping as her foot caught on the side of the mattress, falling to her knees roughly. She forced her weakened frame to stand, stumbling to the door, and racing to the stairs. Holding onto the railing, she descended as fast as she was able, calling out desperately for her daughter. "ROSE!" Oh, gods, did he come back? Could he have returned as Sirius had, to haunt her from the graves, to steal her only redemption? "ROSE!" Her voice cracked as she ran down more and more steps, her breath coming in gasps.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny was running towards her from the bottom of the stairs, Hermione could hear more voices and steps coming up to them.

"Rose!" Hermione grasped Ginny's arms into her hands, not feeling Ginny flinch at the strength or the cold. "Rose is gone! I woke up and she wasn't there! Rose is gone!"

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ginny slapped her cheek gently. "Rosie isn't gone, she's downstairs with Harry in the kitchen. She woke up before you and we thought you could use more sleep."

"Move." Hermione's icy tone booked no question. Ginny moved to the side, following as Hermione rushed down the last set of stairs, pushing rudely past Bill and Charlie, not bothering to acknowledge them.

"Hermione!" Harry happily called as she slammed the door open, her eyes locking onto the red-haired infant carefully cradled in his arms. The twins, Angelina, Fleur and Sirius were sitting having breakfast, watching with wide eyes as Hermione nearly collapsed seeing her daughter safe. "Molly took all the kids so we could sit down and have a calming brunch. I thought that you'd –"

"Rose," Hermione breathed before stepping forward and snatching her daughter from Harry's arms. She whispered into her little ears before wandlessly muffling the sound that would reach her sensitive lobes. She turned to glare viciously at Harry, who took a step back at the anger and rage on Hermione's face. "Never take her again. NEVER!"

"'Mione I didn't mean –"

Hermione raised her hand at him, cutting him off, Harry's eyes large from the soundless, wandless silencing charm she cast at him. She didn't see both Bill and Charlie raise their wands at the crazed witch. "You don't take her from me. You can't take her. She's mine."

"I wasn't going to take her, Hermione. I promise. I would never hurt your daughter," Harry said softly, his arms raised to show her he meant her no harm.

Hermione said nothing to him, instead choosing to cross to the empty seat next to Sirius and sitting down, conjuring a sheet so that she could privately feed her daughter, whispering calming words to the small girl. Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie eventually joined the table though both Bill and Charlie never put away their wands. The group ate silently, none of them sure what had happened to cause Hermione to lose control. The table jumped when Hermione spoke up again.

"He would take her." Her voice was low, causing them to lean forward to hear. "He had a trunk. H-he charmed it so it would have oxygen and he would – he would, p-p-put her in it." Ginny gasped, tightening her arms around her stomach, as Hermione continued. "He told me that if I didn't p-please him, he would remove the charm and lock the trunk. I would wake up and she'd be missing and he'd be there." She ignored the tears rushing down her cheeks or the sounds of the angry and crying men. She ignored Sirius' hand on her shoulder and Angelina following Ginny who had gone to vomit into the trash can. "I did everything I could to make him happy so he would give her back." She looked at Harry, who was crushed by the admission of what Hermione had gone through. "You can't take her from me. She needs to stay with me."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't know." Harry said, reaching his hand across to his best friend, wondering what he could do to help her.


	12. Growing Stronger

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Growing Stronger**

 **April 22, 2007**

Hermione woke early to the sensation of Rose pulling on her hair as the four month old tried to pull herself to Hermione's breast. While Rose nursed Hermione cast a tempus, seeing that it was seven in the morning there was no reason for her to go back to bed. Once Rose was done eating, Hermione got them dressed, washing her face and taming her rats nest on top of her head into something slightly more attractive. She gave up quickly deciding to just pull the frustrating mess into a bun at her nape, briefly wondering what she would look like if she chopped it all off. It would be much easier to deal with when parenting a child by herself.

Huffing at her appearance, Hermione went back into her room to pick Rose up from her cot, humming a soft song to her happily cooing daughter as she walked down to the kitchen. She gave Ginny a grin as the red-head buzzed around the kitchen preparing breakfast. She wondered if Ginny realized how much she resembled her own mother when she got into her cooking mode. She walked over to the breakfast nook where Sirius was making faces at James while Harry frowned at the morning copy of the Prophet.

"Why on Earth do you still read that rubbish?" Hermione asked, giggling as James smacked Sirius on his nose. Sirius pouted his lips at her before swiping Rose out of her arms. The others had learned quickly that only Ginny, Harry and Sirius were able to do so without risking a strong hex from the now wandless witch.

"It's good to know what's being passed off as news," Harry replied, not bothering to look up. "Are we going out to get you a wand today?"

"I guess I should have one just in case," Hermione frowned.

"As impressive as your wandless magic is, kitten, I'd feel much safer knowing you had a wand as well." Sirius said in between silly faces directed to the kids.

"I just don't understand why my old wand won't work for me," Hermione grumbled. And it was true. Harry had held on to her old wand that they had found on the ground outside of Weasley Cottage for when she returned. Hermione had tried to use it the day she had come home to Potter Manor and it had promptly set the curtains of the sitting room on fire before refusing to react to any further spells she tried. Bill, Charlie, and Remus had all tested the wand and it worked perfectly, though refusing Remus a bit. It wouldn't work for the others.

"We don't know either, love," Sirius replied. "Sometimes unexplainable things happen."

"Oh!" Ginny's sudden exclamation was punctuated with a loud crash as she dropped the pan she was cooking eggs in onto the ground. Her hands went to her stomach as she bent forward. "Oh! Oh!"

"Gin?" Harry rushed to his wife's side. "What's wrong?"

Ginny panted, her hands going to her knees before looking at Harry through the curtain of her long hair. "My waters just broke, Harry."

"Looks like your new wand is going to have wait, kitten." Sirius said excitedly, turning to James. "You're being promoted to big brother, teeny-tiny prongs!"

oOoOoOoOo

"I'm bored." Sirius complained for the eighth time.

"You were the one that said we had to come and wait at the hospital," Hermione reminded them, her eyes flicking around the room constantly, arms tight around Rose. "Harry told us to wait at home until he called us."

"Everyone else is here."

"If everyone else jumped off a bridge, would you do it just to not be left out?" Remus laughed at her question before looking away from the irate Black. Hermione bit back a snarl when Charlie lifted Rose from her, blowing a wet kiss onto the giggling girl's cheek. She reminded herself that Charlie was family and wouldn't hurt Rose. It was important for Rose to feel safe with her family.

"What?"

"Nothing, Siri." Hermione tensed again as a loud crash was heard from down the hall.

"For someone who has given birth before you sure are uptight, Granger." Hermione grunted as Fred and George plopped into the seats next to her.

"Yeah, Gin will be fine. As the wife of the Savior of the Wizarding World, she's got so many healers I don't think she can even sneeze without someone checking her vitals." George laughed.

A scream was heard from the closed door that Ginny was behind with Harry and Molly. Hermione jumped, her hand going for a wand that wasn't there, her eyes darting to where she had last seen Charlie holding Rose.

"Hermione, it's ok." She looked up to see Angelina in front of her holding out a glass of water. "It's moving much faster than it did with James."

"Sadly enough, my wife is right." Fred let out a loud, obnoxious yawn. "At least this time it wasn't in the middle of the night."

Hermione's leg started to bounce, her nerves completely frayed, her eyes still darting around the room as if waiting for something to happen. For someone to jump out and ruin this moment. She nearly screamed when a hand touched hers. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Granger, you've done this before, love, you know that Gin will be alright. You need to calm down a bit." Fred went to touch her but Hermione jumped out of the seat as if he was going to poke her with a hot rod.

"She's having flashbacks." Hermione could just barely make out Luna's ethereal voice as her vision began to swim. "Have none of you noticed where we are?"

The room blurred. The Weasleys were no longer surrounding her. Sirius was no longer reaching out to her. Instead, Dolohov was standing in front of her, blocking her way to the door, blocking her way to Harry. He was laughing. Taunting her that she'd never be free from him. That he would get to Rose eventually. That he would take revenge for her killing his unborn child.

Hermione's magic began to pulse erratically, the chairs began to shake and a portrait of an unicorn running in a field exploded off the wall. The children began to scream. Hermione didn't notice. Nor did she see Sirius raise his wand to her. Or feel as he stunned her, Fred rushing to catch her.

Hours later, Hermione awoke on her bed in Potter Manor. On her left, cuddled up on a pillow with a stuffed dragon her obsessed uncle had given her was Rose. On her right, Sirius sat in a wingback chair, his head back, mouth open, light snores coming from his chests. His neck was going to hurt in that position. "Sirius?"

Sirius jerked forward, cringing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey kitten. You ok?"

"I, ah, what happened?" Hermione asked, slowly pulling herself up against the headrest, careful not to disturb her sleeping daughter.

"You started having flashbacks at the hospital. Luna, ah, said that the room Ginny was in was the same room that you had been taken to when you escaped Dolohov." Sirius' features darkened as he said the name.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Why does my head hurt so badly?"

Sirius hung his head down. "I, er, had to stun you. Your magic flared again and started destroying the waiting room. No one could get you to hear us." Hermione's cheeks flushed with horror. She could have hurt someone. "Kitten? I wanted to talk to about something."

"What?"

"I think you should see someone. Someone not in the family. To talk to about what you and Rose went through."

"Like a therapist?"

"Yeah. I have the name of one that works with muggles and magicals, a half-blood that Tonks went to school with." Sirius's grey eyes met hers. "I started seeing her shortly after coming back through the Veil. You know how hard it was the first few months to adjust. She helped a great deal."

"I don't know if I'm ready to."

"That's alright, kitten. But when you are, if you are, just let me know, ok? I'll be here for you no matter what. It'll help though." Sirius took her cold hands into his own.

"I'll think about it." Sirius smiled at her, his thumbs calmly circling her wrists. "How is Ginny?"

"Mother and son are doing just fine. Albus Severus Potter was born two hours after his soon-to-be favorite aunt went crazy." Hermione smacked his chest.

"Severus?"

"Yeah. Nearly gave me a heart attack when the twins came to tell me." Sirius grimaced. "That poor, poor boy."

* * *

 **June 13, 2007**

Six years. Today it would have been six years married to the love of her life. Her best friend. The man she had intended to spend the rest of her life with. But her husband was dead. He had been for almost eight months now. Hermione wiped her face wondering when she would stop crying. When would it start to hurt less?

"Harry?"

"How did you know I was here, 'Mione?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"I heard Al sneeze."

"Right. Lack of sleep is getting to me." Harry came to sit next to her, Albus against his chest. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know." Hermione admitted. "He's supposed to be here with me but he's not. I don't know what to do next."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Of course."

"Maybe you should go visit him. You haven't been out to their graves and it might give you some closure. You could tell him all about Rose."

Hermione sniffed. "Will you come with us?"

"Of course I will. Molly's having a family dinner this Sunday. I can tell her we're coming."

Hermione nodded knowing that it would make Molly happy if Hermione and Rose came to the Burrow for dinner. "I'm scared Harry."

"And that's normal. It'll get better, 'Mione, I promise."

Four days later Hermione found herself stepping through the floo into the living room of the Burrow. The first wizarding home she had ever been invited to. The first place she had lived with Ron after the war ended. The first place she felt at home after she obliviated her parents.

"Granger!" Hermione sighed as Fred wrapped his lanky arms around her and Rose. "And the beautiful Rosie. Might I steal the princess?"

"Uh, I guess. Don't leave the house though, alright?"

"Of course not 'Mione." Fred gave her a lopsided grin as she passed Rose to her Uncle. Rose gave a wet smack of her lips to his cheeks, her tiny fists clenching on his brightly colored button-up. "Alright, Rosie-Posie, let's go play a prank on Uncle Gred." Hermione watched as they walked away from her, Rose giving a belly laugh as Fred tickled her stomach. It lifted Hermione's spirit to see how the family was with Rose.

Hermione jumped as the floo sounded behind her, quickly side-stepping to get out of the way. "Hey, kitten. You alright?"

"Hello, Siri. I'm fine, thank you. How was your date last night? I didn't hear you come in." Hermione waved her hand over his outfit, vanishing the dust from the fireplace off of his Rolling Stones t-shirt and blue jeans. All that was missing was his leather jacket but England was in the middle of heatwave and even Sirius could admit that while he wanted to look hot, he wasn't looking for heatstroke.

"Eh, didn't even make it to dinner."

"Wow...that's, ah, wonderful." Hermione muttered, wondering why it hurt to hear. Loneliness, she guessed. She really missed her husband. That was it. It had nothing to do with the thought of the handsome Marauder in bed with another woman. Nothing.

"Oh, not like that, kitten. No, the blasted woman thought that rock and roll music was from the devil and actually thought that Skeeter is a reputable source of information." Sirius barked out a laugh, trying hard to not react to the relief on Hermione's face. "I didn't even make it through one drink before I made up a lame excuse and went drinking with George and Charlie. Did you know that Charlie sounds like a dying cat during karaoke?"

"Oi, Black, I think you mean Siren!" Charlie called from the sofa briefly looking up from where he was reading to Victorie, little Molly, and Dominique. He turned to the girls. "Don't believe a single thing Uncle Padfoot says. Your Uncle Charlie sounds like a god when singing, he's just jealous that I got all the attention last night." The girls laughed.

"They liked your scars and muscles, not your voice." George came in, rubbing his now electric blue hair. He gave Hermione a glare. "You and I have to have a talk about which twin you allow your innocent daughter to be corrupted by."

"But Georgie, you look devilishly handsome in blue." Hermione giggled as Fred peeked around the corner, Rose still tightly wrapped around his side. "Granger, Harry was wondering if you wanted to go up the Hill before or after dinner."

Time seemed to slow down with the simple sentence. Hermione closed her sweaty palms, digging her nails into the flesh, her heart pounding in her chest. Her throat was dry and she wasn't sure if someone had asked her something else or if that buzzing was just in her head. Up the Hill. She knew that he was referring to the hill behind the family orchard. When you went out onto the back property of the Burrow, you could turn left which would take you to the pond and beyond that the field that the Weasleys used for Quidditch. A bit farther of a walk from there led you through the woods where they had caught the portkey to the World Cup the summer before her fourth year.

Or you went right. The large span of grass that the family used for outside dinners or where the tents were raised when one of the family was married. Each of the couples had been married there except for George and Verity. Verity had demanded something a bit more grand scale. The cheating bitch. At least George was dating again. And Luna, odd as she was, fit quite well into the crazy Weasley family.

Beyond the grass was the family gardens and Orchard. Hermione had been amazed when she first saw them but then Molly had reminded her that she had seven children to feed, six of which were growing boys, and Arthur had never really brought in the largest paycheck. She had never understood how none of the Weasleys were overweight with their appetites how they were. In fact, Percy had been the least fit of the younger generation and he still had visible toning to his arms and legs.

Then there was the last spot of land that the Weasleys owned. The Hill. During the first war with Voldemort, Molly's younger brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett were murdered by a group of Death Eaters on that very hill as they defended the Burrow where Molly was busy trying to hide her five eldest children. Molly and Arthur had had their bodies buried there. The family worked together to keep the Hill in pristine condition, the boundary of the small cemetery lush with multi-colored hydrangeas, rhododendrons and rose bushes. The roses had always been Ron's favorite.

"Kitten?"

Hermione turned to Sirius. Fred, George, and Charlie were watching her carefully. "I, ah, before dinner I think."

Fred gave her a small smile. "Harry's waiting in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded, slowly walking over to the twin and taking Rose from him. She forced a smile onto her face as she raised the little girl up to her. "Well, Rosie-Posie, are you ready to go meet your daddy? He's going to be so proud of you, little love."

Sitting between Harry and Sirius when dinner was served, Hermione looked around at her family and was grateful for who they were. They had all given her space when she, Rose, and Harry had returned to the house, her face red and splotchy from crying, Harry holding her and Rose protectively to him. She knew that they wished she would open up to them. She knew that it would be healthy for her to do so. She looked down on her daughter who was staring across the table where her Uncle Fred was waving his arms wildly as he told the family about a young boy who had accidentally set off fireworks in the shop and caused a stampede of fluffy pygmy puffs.

Harry had been right, of course. Talking to Ron, even if it was only talking to his headstone, had helped heal her heart in a strange way. She knew that she had been living the previous months in denial, a small part of her always hoping that Ron would turn the corner, his large grin lighting up the room as he asked how his two favorite girls were. She had told him everything about Rose, allowing the small child to play on the grass underneath the stone marking his final resting place. "She's perfect, Ron, just like you said she would be."

She knew that he wouldn't want her to live the way she was. Hell, she didn't really like the way she had become. Talking to his grave had helped her see that. Rose made a wet giggle in her lap, reaching out to grab the roll hanging off Harry's plate. Rose deserved more from her mother. Hermione made a snap decision. "Siri?"

"Yeah, kitten?"

"When we get home, could you – could you get me the information for the therapist you saw?" Hermione picked at the hem of her shirt, too embarrassed to look up.

"Of course, love." She saw Sirius's wide grin out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

 **August 30, 2007**

"Hermione, Jada said that this was the next step."

"I know that Sirius, and I said I'm not ready yet."

"Kitten, you need to do this. It's not healthy for you or for Rose for you to keep going like this. You need to work on being away from her." Sirius frowned when Hermione snorted. "You know I'm right, love. And you know that Molly will keep her perfectly safe."

"I'm not worried about Molly." Hermione sniffed as she continued to fold clothing. Sirius had made fun of her for doing it the muggle way but she constantly found him to be her helper whenever it was time to do a load.

"You can't keep living in fear of someone being after you." Sirius pulled on the shirt she was working on. "Kitten, look at me." Hermione rolled her eyes but did as the animagus asked. "A long time ago, you were willing to offer yourself up as bait so that your daughter wouldn't live stuck in a house in fear." Hermione looked away in shame. "Hey, I know it's hard, love. I do. But it's not fair to Rose. It's not fair to you. Hermione, the last time you've left this house was to go to St. Mungo's when Albus was born. That was in April. It's August, sweetheart."

"I went to Ron's grave-"

"That's just behind the Burrow, love."

"But-"

"We won't go far," Sirius quickly injected. "We'll drop Rosie off at the Burrow with Molly and we'll floo to the twin's shop. We'll have lunch with them and then we'll floo right back. You know how much the twins have been wanting you to drop by." Hermione licked her lips anxiously. "And Fred promised to get those donuts from the muggle shop you love so much."

"Only lunch?"

"Only lunch." Sirius agreed.

"And just the twins?"

"Well, Luna will probably be there and I can't promise where Ang will be but no one else." Sirius tilted her chin up to see her eyes. "I'll keep you safe. And Molly and Ginny will keep Rose safe. Kitten, you have to do this sometime."

"Alright. But you don't leave me."

"Never, kitten."

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione couldn't stop bouncing her leg as she sat at the worn crafting table that George and Fred kept in their back laboratory. Sirius was right. This was something that had to be done. She didn't want Rose to fear the world and Hermione did want her life back. She had survived something horrible before and hadn't let it affect her as badly as this had. And she wanted her family to see that she was getting better. Her eyes flicked to the door again.

"It's good to see you out, Granger." Fred said with a large grin

"Yeah, I can't believe Sirius was finally able to convince you," George added as he held a chocolate glazed donut out to her.

"It took some work but no one can say no to this face," Sirius said with a wave around his head.

Hermione snorted. "I said yes because you wouldn't shut up."

Sirius shrugged, eating half a donut in one bite. "You still said yes. I call it a win." The twins laughed. "Come on, kitten, eat a bit more. You're still too tiny."

"Agreed. We need to fatten you up a bit, Granger. You used to have the most amazing curves," Fred said appreciatively. "Ang caught me checking out your legs a few years ago and I couldn't sit for a bloody week."

Hermione blushed. "I can't see Angelina doing that."

"She didn't. She told Ron."

Hermione burst into laughter. "Ron was a bit of a jealous one, wasn't he?"

"He really was," George agreed. "Good reason too though. Charlie, Fred, and I used to take bets on how many guys would be eyeing you up at the memorial balls."

"You're kidding."

"We're really not. When you weren't looking, both Harry and Ron would twirl their wands suggestively towards the more aggressive appearing fans." Fred laughed. "Between the Boy-No-One-Can-Kill and your Auror of a husband not to mention the rest of us Weasley men, our fire-breathing sister, a werewolf and an ex-convict, none of them were stupid enough to try and hit on you."

Hermione shook her head at the idea that men were interested in her in such a way. She still had a hard time thinking that Ron had fallen for her. And now, well now she wasn't interested in attracting any male attention.

"Just you wait, Herms. We get some weight on you and you'll be fighting off men." George said with a grin, his eyes twinkling when Sirius let out an involuntary growl.

"You'll have to go farther than the shop though." Fred agreed, his lips twitching as he watched Sirius grit his teeth.

Hermione waved them off. "I'm not interested. It's much too soon and I've got Rose to think about."

"We understand 'Mione. But just know, Ron would want you to move on." George told her seriously. "He won't want you to stop living."

"I know that George. And thank you, both of you. When I'm ready to date, if I'm ever ready to date, I'll let you two know first." Hermione said with small grin. "You and your brothers will have to approve, though I think Harry and Ginny will be their toughest obstacle." Hermione glanced at the clock. "Siri, it's been an hour. Can we please go get Rose?"

"Sure, kitten. Anything you want. Next week, I want two hours though. And we leave the shop."

"I -" Hermione wrung her hands together.

"Two hours. And I'll treat you to a new book. Plus, you promised Harry to finally get a new wand." Sirius baited her.

"Fine, but I want ice cream, too."

Sirius laughed loudly as he vanished their trash from lunch. "She's drives a hard bargain, mates." He held out his arm. "Come on, kitten. Let's go save the beautiful Rosie from her over-kissing, over-hugging biscuit making grandmother."

Fred and George watched as the laughing pair walked up the back stairs to the apartment above to use the private floo. "Know something Georgie?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"I think I already approve of him."

"Me too. Wonder how long before they realize it?"

"I smell a bet coming on, Georgie."

"Perfect."


	13. A Fresh Start

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – A Fresh Start**

 **October 20, 2007**

Drunk. For the first time in her entire life Hermione Weasley was plastered. She had drank before but had always had the sense to stop once she became happily tipsy. She had an uncle that had been a mean drunk. Her father had said it had been a relief to the family when he had died of liver failure at thirty-two. She had never understood that thought until years later when her father had found her old enough to learn that her uncle had been the reason her only cousin had drowned at the tender age of four. His father was home from work and supposed to be watching the young child. Instead Uncle Jacob had indulged in his favorite scotch and passed out on the floor of the kitchen while little Alexander had gotten outside and fallen into the uncovered pool.

Harry, Ron, and Sirius were the only three to know of that story. It had caused Sirius to keep his drunken adventures away from her for the longest time until she had told him that she didn't see her uncle in him. He had still cut back on the drinking in excess. The rest of the family just thought that it was to be expected from the swotty Hermione that they knew and loved.

However, today was the anniversary of hell. One year since the monster ripped her family apart and threw her into a cold, dirty cell. Hermione had gone through the motions of the day. She had gone to the Burrow to have a family dinner and then they had all solemnly trooped up the Hill to see Ron and Percy. Audrey had collapsed, her daughter's just starting to understand that their father was never going to come and hug them again, never tell them silly stories of his crazy brothers, never tuck them in at night.

Hermione, however, was numb. She stared at the cold, hard ground, not feeling the crisp wind biting at her face and hands. They were worried about her. She heard Sirius telling the others how she hadn't talked to anyone but Rose. How she hadn't eaten anything until dinner and that had been only a few mouthfuls to keep her mother-in-law from fussing over her. She clasped her hand around her daughter's tiny waist, sighed at the hateful grassy home of her dead husband, and walked swiftly back down the Hill, ignoring the calls and concerns of the family.

She flew through the kitchen, straight through the floo, and up the stairs to Rose's new room. That had been the most recent step Sirius had managed to convince her of. Rose now had her own bedroom, right between Sirius' and Hermione's rooms. It had a door that connected Hermione's to Rose's so that it wasn't too hard on the protective mother. Sirius had been so proud of her that he had thrown a party just to celebrate the occasion.

Hermione briskly went through the nighttime ritual she had with her daugther. A warm bubble bath followed by new nappy, fresh footie-pajamas, and a story while Rose nursed. She knew she shouldn't be rushing through it but Rose seemed to be just as done with the day as Hermione was. The bubbly ten month old fell asleep before Hermione even closed the book. She gently laid Rose into the crib that Arthur had made her. Harry and the twins had gone to the cottage to grab some of their things. Hermione hadn't been ready to face her old home. She still hadn't gone back. The bedroom set that Arthur had spent months carefully crafting was one of the few things she had begged the men to bring for her. A crib, a rocking chair, and a large chest of drawers, all made of rich cherry oak and decorated with vines and roses inlaid into the smooth surfaces. They were works of art. Hermione had bawled when Arthur had given the set to Ron and Hermione. Their little Rosie was the luckiest girl around.

Once Rose was settled, Hermione went down to the kitchen, ignoring the table full of concerned Weasleys, Potters, and a Black. It appeared as if she couldn't ever escape them, even the ones that didn't live here. Oh well, at least Molly and Arthur hadn't come, nor any of the children. She dreaded to think what they would say if they could see what she was about to do. Hermione crossed to the cabinet that Sirius kept stocked for Harry of the finest liquors and randomly chose a bottle. She thought it was an aged firewhiskey. She wasn't sure. She didn't care.

A wave of her hand and the bottle opened, the strong smell nearly knocking her to her knees. Turning and leaning against the wall of the room, Hermione raised the bottle to her lips and drank. She didn't stop swallowing until the bottle was snatched rudely from her hand. "Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing, Granger?" Fred demanded, holding the half-empty bottle in front of him in disgust. "Are you trying to fucking kill yourself?"

"No, I'm not." Hermione snapped, pushing him out of her face and going to the cabinet again. If he wouldn't let her have that bottle, she'd just get another one. The cabinet shut itself and locked. Hermione whipped around, sneering at Harry who had his wand raised at the wood. "One fucking night. I just one fucking night to not be numb. To feel something. Anything." The others watched her warily. "Now, either unlock the fucking door and let me drown this day from fucking hell or I will leave the bloody house and do it elsewhere. Either way, I'm getting drunk tonight and none of you overbearing arseholes are going to stop me."

"Come here, kitten." Sirius' deep voice soothed her as he beckoned her to the seat next to him. Surprising even herself, Hermione listened. She sagged into the chair, her shoulders stooped forward, her eyes glossy, cheeks red. Sirius pushed a curl behind her ear. "I will allow you to get drunk -"

"Allow?" Hermione's anger caused her magic to flare.

"Sorry, sorry. I will _assist_ you on your quest to get completely hammered if you acquiesce on doing it the safe way that won't leave your daughter an orphan."

"Five points to Gryffindor for a five-star word, Siri. Didn't know you could be so verbose." Hermione giggled as the whiskey she had carelessly chugged began to affect her.

Sirius pinched his nose. He conjured a glass of water. Hermione glared at it. "No, you've barely drank all day. You are drinking this entire thing before I give you anything else."

"I'm not a fucking child."

"Then stop acting like one." Sirius snapped.

Hermione took the glass and drank half of it in a single swallow. "You, know that's what I like about you, Siri. You don't treat me as if I'm a fragile piece of glass, ready to break at the slightest offense."

"No one -"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Potter." Hermione finished the water and turned to Sirius, tapping her finger impatiently on the table. He smirked before pouring her a small glass of whiskey and topping it off with water. "You all do it." Hermione glanced around the full table. "None of you see that I'm getting better. That I'm working on fixing it. You all complain that I won't fucking talk about it but none of you ask me questions. None of you talk about Ron in front of me, as if he's a curse word, as if just saying his name will make me fall apart."

"Hermione, we don't want to hurt-"

"It's going to hurt, Charlie. It's probably going to hurt for a very long time. He was my best friend since I was twelve. I've been madly in love with him since I was in third year. He was temperamental, hard-headed, and so fucking stubborn that some days I wanted to beat him with a book. He hated studying, loved Quidditch and I've never met someone so fucking brilliant at chess." Hermione drained the whiskey and Sirius refilled it. Finally Hermione was talking. "He was simple with his wants in life, a hard-worker like his father, smart and brave like his brothers, and he was mine. I still don't know why he chose me but he did. He looked at me like I hung the stars. And he's gone."

Hermione looked up at her brother-in-laws, Angelina, Ginny, and Sirius. "I need you all to stop walking around me as if on eggshells. I need to feel the pain, the hurt but also the good and the memories. I don't want to be numb anymore."

* * *

 **Dec 31, 2007**

Hermione yawned as she watched the Potter's New Years party guests dance and get drunk, laughing and remembering stories from the years before. It had been a long month. Rose was now a year old and walking, getting into everything and anything. Just the week before she watched with joy as Rose experienced her first real Christmas with the crazy family, her many aunts and uncles spoiling the little curious girl. Hermione had made the silent decision to ignore the real first Christmas. Rose had spent the majority of that one in a trunk. _Fucking bastard._ Hermione shook her head, forcing the negative thoughts out of her head. Jada had told her to focus on the positive. "Don't forget the past, Hermione, but don't live in it either."

After her breakdown on the anniversary of Ron's murder, Hermione had increased the amount of hours she spent with her therapist per week. Sirius and the Weasleys had been very supporting in the decision. She had been surprised when Jada had asked her to come for a last minute meeting two weeks after 'that day' and she had walked into the newly expanded office to be greeted by Harry and Ginny. Jada explained that the family wanted to help her with her treatment, if she was willing. They wanted to be more involved. Hermione had cried, hugging the couple before adamantly agreeing to the decision.

Each week a new couple or a singular family member would join her in one of her sessions so that they could talk about what had happened the year before with the help of an unbiased party to guide them when the conversation became hard or silted. Audrey and Harry were the most frequent guests to the sessions, both of them choosing to continue seeing Jada on a more personal basis. Hermione believed that it was truly bringing her family closer together.

She watched as Charlie sprayed Bill with a freshly opened bottle of champagne, the latter having just announced to the party that Fleur was pregnant with their third child.

"Here you are, kitten." Hermione smiled as she took the glass of red wine from Sirius. "How is the beautiful know-it-all doing this fine night?"

Hermione laughed. "Quite honestly I wish I were upstairs in bed with Rose. I'm exhausted. I can't remember the last time I've voluntarily stayed up this late."

"It's not even midnight! My, my you are getting old, aren't you love?"

Hermione smacked him. "Says the man that fell asleep last night right after dinner."

"It's not my fault that the Weasley spawn are all hyper-active gremlins."

"You snuck them extra cookies."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sirius waved her off. "So, any New Years Resolutions?"

Hermione nodded, taking a long sip from her glass. "I do actually. I'm going to tell Kingsley that I'm ready to go back to work."

"Really? That's amazing kitten!" Sirius began to bounce on his toes. "Oh, I can't wait to have you back in the office. Finnigan is driving me bloody mad. He and Dean better be fucking engaged by the time the holidays are over or I might actually have to kill him."

Hermione let out a loud snort, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. "That's not all though. I – uh – I'm planning on moving back to my cottage."

Sirius began to choke on the mouthful he had just taken. Hermione patted him on the back until he was finally able to get himself under control. "You're moving out?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go home. I mean, it's been nice being here, but Rose is getting older and I want her to grow up in the home that Ron and I worked so hard on making. Plus, Harry and Ginny deserve to have some of their marriage without an extra mouth to feed." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean it like that and you know it."

"You're just going to up and leave me to the wolves? Little Red is going to eat me alive without you to buffer us."

"You could stop picking on her."

Sirius gaped at her. "Where's the fun in that?" He tilted his head, studying her. "Are you ready to live alone?"

"I won't be alone, I'll have Rose."

"You know what I mean. Are you ready for this?"

"I kind of have to be, don't I? It's the next step to moving on." Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready to live with just Rose in the house that her family had been torn apart in but she knew that she couldn't keep depending on Harry and Ginny. They had their own family to take care of and their own lives to live. She did know she wanted to raise Rose in her cottage. She missed her cottage and it was another step towards healing.

"Kitten?" Sirius drew out the nickname, his eyes full of mischief. "What would you say to a roommate?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you were right. Harry and Ginny should have some time as a family without other guests living with them. And you know how I feel about living alone. What if we lived together? I'll still be able to help out with Rose or whatever you need, the family won't worry about us, and neither of us will have to worry about being alone yet."

"I..."

"I promise that I won't bring random witches home, I'll help keep the house clean, and though I'm pants at cooking, I am very well versed with calling take-away. And we all know that Rosie loves her Padfoot." Sirius pouted.

"I – fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. Sirius, would you move in with me?"

"I love to, kitten."

Hermione bit her lip, pondering if her next move was idiotic but she was so excited that she threw caution to the wind, standing onto her tiptoes and pressing a quick kiss to Sirius' cheek. "Happy New Years, Siri."

"Happy New Years, kitten." Sirius replied, his cheeks a bright red. It was going to be good year. A fresh start.


	14. Moving On

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Moving On**

 **May 1st, 2010**

"Sirius, don't you have plans for tonight?" Hermione asked as she watched Sirius waved his wand at a bowl of popcorn kernels, heating them gently so they puffed up. They had been living together for over two years now.

Sirius looked up confused. "Course I do. It's movie night, kitten, remember?" He turned to sprinkle melted butter and salt onto the movie snack. Two years before, Sirius had finally managed to convince Hermione to allow Rose to have a sleepover at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. It had slowly turned into a monthly event, the elder Weasleys taking little Rose every first Saturday of the month so that Hermione could have a night off. This eventually turned into movie marathon night for Sirius and Hermione. "And this time, it's my choice."

Hermione frowned. Her mind kept rewinding to a conversation she had the week before with Ginny. They had been eating lunch together while the children played.

"You haven't noticed it?" Ginny had asked, red eyebrows high on her face. "The man hasn't been out with a woman in months. Actually, I don't think he's been on a date since you moved back to the cottage."

"Well, maybe he hasn't met the right woman."

"And you haven't even considered a date since Ron."

Hermione groaned. Not this again. "It's nothing to do with _us_. We are only close friends, Gin. Nothing else could happen."

"Of course nothing will happen. Neither of you are willing to take a risk. You'll continue living together as roommates and let your lives pass you by." Ginny had taken her hand. "You need to take a risk or you need to step away."

Hermione shook her head, jolting her to the present. How had she been so stupid to allow herself to fall in love with Sirius? He had been with her through everything, helped her get through the bad days and celebrated with her for the good. He brought back the Hermione that everyone had missed so fiercely. And she was being so selfish. She didn't want him to date. Didn't want him to find someone else. Didn't want him to move out. But Ginny was right. They had fallen into a trap and depended on each other for more than they should. He deserved to fall in love, get married, have children of his own. Not be burdened down by a widowed, single mum who's idea of a good time was a glass of red wine, a good book, and a warm fire while her daughter slept safely upstairs. He deserved so much better than her.

"What I meant is, shouldn't you have a date?"

Sirius paused in the doorway, one hand holding the bowl of popcorn the other balancing two wine glasses, his body stiff. "Why would I have a date?"

"Why else? Sirius, when was the last time you went out with a woman?"

He turned and walked slowly back into the kitchen setting the items onto the counter before meeting her gaze. "I honestly can't remember. Why are you asking me?"

"Don't you miss it?"

"Some aspects I guess." Sirius moved to take her hand but she stepped back. "Kitten, what's going on?"

"I think you should start dating. I think we both should. I think it's time to move on."

Sirius looked startled. She thought he looked hopeful for a second before he scowled. "You want me to go out and date? Like I was before?"

"I think that you should let the twins set you up again. Or go out to the bar and meet someone." Hermione tried to ignore the bitter taste in her month as the words came out.

"A bar? You mean I should start shagging random women again?"

"I never said that, Sirius, don't put words in my mouth." Hermione huffed. This wasn't going how she thought it would. "I just think that you need to meet someone. You know take a risk."

"A risk? And what about you and Rose? I know you don't like the idea of me bringing _date_ ," Sirius sneered the word. "Home where Rose could see them. Where Rose could hear _us_ together."

"Of course not." Hermione snapped. "Which is why I think you should start looking for a place to live."

Sirius froze, hurt flicking across his gorgeous face. "You want me to move out? You really want me to leave?"

"I-" Hermione turned away to hide her pain. "I think it would be the best way for us to move on. You know, start a new."

"Why?" Hermione cringed at the agony in his voice.

"Sirius, don't you want to fall in love? Don't you want to get married and possibly have children of your own?" Hermione put her head into her hands. Why couldn't she just tell him that she loved him? "You shouldn't live alone."

"I'm not alone!" Sirius bellowed making her jump. "I have you and Rose."

"Living here with Rose and I, is holding you back, Sirius. We are safe for you. You deserve so much more than settling for a half-life with a broken woman and her child."

"And what about you? Are you going to take any of these fucking risks?"

Hermione nodded. "Ginny is setting me up for next Saturday."

"Right. Well, then I'll just make this fucking easy for you and let you alone, like you wish." Sirius slammed his hand against the door frame as he stormed to the front door.

"Sirius, where are you going?"

"The bar. I guess I have a fucking woman to pick up as I'm just wasting my life here." Sirius ignored her cry of indignation and rushed out to the ward boundary forcing himself to not look back.

oOoOoOoOo

He hadn't gone to the bar. Sirius was happy to find Harry, Remus, Charlie, and the twins in the kitchen of Potter Manor playing cards. The group looked surprised to see him and even more stunned when he went straight to the liquor cabinet and nearly chugged half a bottle of vodka.

"Uh, you alright there, Sirius?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

"Peachy fucking keen," Sirius grumbled, tilting the bottle back again.

"Slow down, Pads." Remus quickly stood to take the bottle from him. "At your age, you're going to kill yourself drinking it like that. Go sit down."

Sirius muttered unhappily at the werewolf before stumbling to an empty chair, ripping it out and slumping into it. He reached across the table and stole Harry's glass of whiskey, drinking it in one glup. "She wants me to leave."

"What?"

"Why?"

"She'd never want that."

"She does, Harry. Apparently, she and Rosie are holding me back." Sirius looked around the table before finding the bottle in front of the shocked dragon tamer. "She's got it in her head that I need to fucking date and find a fucking witch and that we weren't taking risks. Letting our lives just fucking pass by or some stupid shit like that." Sirius put his head into his hands, his body not appreciating the sudden onslaught of strong spirits. "I've apparently changed."

"Well, yeah, but it's not a bad thing." Fred shook his head.

"According to _her_ it is. Why can't she see?" Sirius whined, the alcohol loosing his tongue. "I don't want to date. I don't want random shags or to go out to bars. I like being home. I like being with her and Rose. I don't want to have fucking blind dates with trashy bimbos that only want access to my vaults. What I want is have my movie night with my best friend. What I want is to wake up on a worn in sofa to crazy hair that is trying to choke me. What I fucking want is _her_." He ignored the gasps and chuckles from the table. "But I can't have her can I?" He took another swallow, darkness tinging his eyes. He was really going to regret blacking out in the morning.

"Why can't you?"

"Well, mini-prongs, it's quite obvious. I, while being an unbearably handsome, sex god, am not worthy of someone like her. She's bloody fucking amazing, isn't she? Look at all she's been 'hrough. A fucking war, my insane fucking family, 'bliviating her 'rents." Sirius' words started to slur together. "He made her 'appy. I wouldn't make 'er 'appy like that. Deserves everything, she does." Sirius banged his forehead against the wood. Before anyone could comment, loud snores rose from the now passed out wizard.

"So, how long has Sirius been in love with Hermione?" Charlie finally asked after the group stared in silence at the drooling animagus.

"A long, long time," Remus admitted, watching his oldest friend with tired eyes.

"She feels the same." The men jumped at Ginny's quiet voice. Ginny giggled a bit before continuing. "She's scared to admit it but she loves him as well."

The twins shared an unnerving look before turning to the others. "So let's get the idiots together."

oOoOoOoOo

"Why did you bastards let me drink so much?"

"Sirius Black, you watch your mouth."

"Sorry, Molly. Why did you wonderful and talented wizards allow me to consume so much?" Molly rolled her eyes before walking back into the house to get more trays of food. They were settled in the backyard of the Burrow to celebrate Victorie Weasley's eleventh birthday.

"You didn't give us much choice." George laughed, passing him a vial. "Figured you'd need this."

"Oh thank Merlin. Little Red over there takes after her mother and thinks that you should learn from your hangovers. I have learned that I should never get drunk at the Potter's house." Sirius tossed the now empty vial back to George. He had opened his mouth to speak again when he heard her voice calling for Rose to please be careful.

"Wow, that's one disgusting look of longing."

"I agree, dear Forge. Almost enough to make a bloke lose their lunch."

"Shut up you tossers." Sirius flicked them off. "George, do you still have the name of the realtor you used?"

George frowned. "I do."

"Can you give it to me? I need to find a place soon."

"Nope." George said, popping the 'p'. He gave a toothy grin. "Not unless you ask out 'Mione first."

Sirius growled. "Fucking prick."

"Sirius Orion Black, what have I said?" Sirius cringed as Molly raised her wand at him. Thoughts of her washing his filthy mouth out ran through his mind. "Now, unless you want me to hex you into next week you are going to listen to me and listen to me good. You got me?" Sirius nodded, trying not to snap at the others laughing at him being chastised by their mother. Molly pointed a long, bony finger towards Hermione. "That woman is one of the most amazing witches I have ever had the pleasure to meet. She is as good as a daughter to me." Sirius closed his eyes. This was where Molly told him to stay away from her and that he'd never be acceptable as a partner for Hermione. "And if you let her slip away, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Sirius' head whipped up, his mouth dropping open. "W-what?"

"You may not have been my first choice, I'll admit it, but I've seen how she is with you. Her entire face lights up when you walk into the room. You are the one that made her come back to us. You were the one that was able to break through the barriers she put up. And the way you are with Rose. Sirius, you are a good man and a very good fit for my daughter." Molly sighed. "And if you don't get off your lazy arse and go ask that beautiful woman on a proper date, I'm going to make it difficult for you to sit for the next month." Sirius blinked stupidly at her. She waved her wand at him. "Go. Now."

oOoOoOoOo

Sirius turned, groaning as Molly lifted her hands to her hips, staring at him as if asking what he was waiting for. The twins, Remus and Tonks were watching with large grins. Grumbling, he began to walk to Hermione where she was standing with Ginny watching as Bill, Harry and Charlie taught the little ones to fly on training brooms. Rose was laughing loudly from in front of her Uncle Charlie as he did little dips and spins. "Hermione?" Why did was his voice so high?

Hermione turned, briefly stunning Sirius with her beauty. He had always loved the fact that Hermione never wore make-up unless going to a ball or fancy work party. He loved the way her hair defied gravity and never did as Hermione wanted it to. He loved her simple clothing and the fact that she wasn't high matienece like most of the witches that threw themselves at him. He loved _her_.

"Hey, Sirius." Hermoine wrung her hands together. "Listen, about last night, I'm sorry that -"

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about." Sirius bit his lip, wondering if she would be offended if he just pressed his mouth to hers. Would she know what he was trying to say? Would she want the same things? "I overreacted. I shouldn't have stormed out or yelled at you. You were right."

"I was?"

"Yeah. It is time for us to move on. To get out. To date again. To take risks."

"Oh." Hermione said sadly, her eyes dropping as she tried to smile. "Well, I'm glad you're going to try. I know that there's a perfect witch out there for you."

Sirius used a finger to gently lift her head. "There is. I've met her already."

He watched as she swallowed loudly, her eyes misting. "That's great Sirius. That's really great. You'll have to bring her around sometime. I'm sure she's wonderful."

"She is. Bloody brilliant, loyal, passionate, and the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He met her eyes. "I'm in love with her."

Hermione wrenched herself from his hands, turning her back to him. "Good for you, Sirius. Excuse me, please, I need to go use the loo."

Sirius reached out to grab her arm. "You don't understand, kitten. I got so mad last night because I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what? Your perfect witch?" Hermione sneered.

"Well, kitten, you can be quite intimidating."

He chuckled as her perfect mouth dropped open with a small gasp. "W-what?"

His heart began to race, his hands cold, and he realized what he was about to say but had no chance of stopping his mouth from damning him. "I love you, Hermione. I have been arse over kettle, no going back, worlds shattering in love with you for years. I know I don't deserve someone like you and I'm sure this isn't what you wanted to hear but I really needed you to know. And if you don't feel the same, it'll be ok, I'll get over it. I'll move out and we can still be friends and – omfp!" Sirius' rambling was suddenly stopped by what he believed were the most perfect set of lips he had ever had pressed against his own.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione breathed as they separated. "I love you, too, Sirius." His face broke into a large grin as he pulled her back to him, reconnecting their lips, both lost in the sensation as cheers and shouts rose around them.


	15. Guy's Night Out

This is the end! Just a short little chapter. I really hope that you all enjoyed this one as much as I writing it! Thank you for reading.

Warning: This story does include violence, allusions to sexual assault, abuse, miscarriage, and some major character deaths.

I own none of it. I just like to play with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Guy's Night Out**

 **May 2012**

"Vodka?" Sirius looked up into the questioning eyes of his best friend.

"Yeah, I think tonight is a good night for vodka."

"A bit nervous Padfoot?"

"Of course not." Sirius looked away from Remus. "Fine, I'm bloody fucking terrified. Happy? Now, get out my way, I need a shot glass and to down at least three of these before the Weasleys get here."

"You know that all of them are expecting this, right?" Remus asked, amused at the strong stench of anxiety coming off the Animagus.

"But what if I'm making a mistake?"

Remus stiffened. "You think that Hermione is a mistake?"

"What? No! Of course she's not, she's brilliant." Sirius ran a hand shakily through his hair. "What if I'm the mistake for her? What if I mess her and Rosie's life up?"

"You aren't going to. You've been amazing with them. And this is the greatest idea you've ever had." Remus smiled, clapping him on the back.

"What's the greatest idea?" Bill laughed as Sirius let out a squeak of surprise at the quiet entry of the two oldest Weasley sons.

Charlie grabbed a drink before sitting at the table. "So, what's going on?"

"Er – nothing new. Nothing happening. Well I mean something's happening. There's always something happening isn't there? Not always good -" Sirius stopped talking as Remus wrapped a hand around his mouth.

"Why is Sirius rambling now? What have you done?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen with the twins.

"Er – haven't done it yet. Plan to tomorrow. Maybe. Might not. Might be killed tonight instead – never really know how these things work themselves out. And -"

They laughed as Remus silenced Sirius with a wave of his wand. "Maybe you should show them instead? Otherwise you'll ramble us all to boredom."

"I don't know,"

"He's quite entertaining."

Sirius flicked off the twins before reaching into his front pocket of his jeans. The loud laughing instantly stopped as he produced a small, velvet box. He quickly opened it before setting it onto the table facing away from him. Inside sat a simple single diamond ring, perfect for someone like Hermione.

"You're proposing?" Harry gaped at him. Sirius nodded, biting his lip. "And you're worried that we wouldn't be ok with it?" Sirius nodded again. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Took you long enough, dammit I had Christmas," Charlie groaned. "Which one of you tossers had May?"

"I had Valentine's," George whined. "You bastard, I could have gained two hundred galleons."

"I think mum was closest," Bill said with a thoughtful smirk. "She seems to win all the bets concerning you two."

"Welcome to the family," Fred said, hand squeezing his shoulder. "It'll be pretty fucking awesome saying that my brother-in-law is a real Marauder." Sirius grinned at him. "And if you're worried, Hermione is definitely going to say yes."

oOoOoOoOo

 **October 2012**

"What's wrong now?"

Sirius's eyes jumped to Remus. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fabulous. Always have been, always will be. I don't think anyone could be as amazing as I am really -"

"You're rambling. And you keep messing with your hair. And you're drinking straight vodka. You only drink vodka when something is bothering you." Remus grinned as Sirius flicked him off before taking another shot.

Sirius warily glanced around the table and for the third time in his life he was extremely aware of the amount of over-protective Weasley men were consistently in his life. "Rosie, ahh, Rosie asked me a question the other day about the wedding. And I, ahh, wanted to discuss it with you all before I made a decision. I mean, I know what I want to say, and I think I know what 'Mione wants me to say or would want me to say but I haven't actually asked her yet. It's another one of those which is better or would hurt less or am I completely fucking this up or -"

"Rambling again." Remus cut him off, the Weasleys and Harry laughing loudly.

"Yeah, thanks Moony." Sirius' eyes flicked around the room, not knowing how to address this with them.

"Rose asked you...?" Bill started, curious at what could cause this reaction in the older man. The last time he had been this nervous he had been telling them he was proposing to Hermione.

"She, ahh, she wants to call me, ahh, dad." Sirius looked down at the table so he wouldn't have to see the looks of anger or disappointment. He really hoped they knew that he wasn't trying to replace Ron.

"And what do you want?" Harry asked gently.

"I'd, well, I'd – fuck – I'd love for her to do it." Sirius finally admitted, picking at his glass. "I already see her as my own. I love that little girl so much and the thought of her seeing me as important enough as her dad – well fuck, it's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt."

"You thought we wouldn't approve?" Charlie questioned, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I don't want anyone to think that I'm trying to take Ron's -"

"None of us think that you're replacing Ron," Fred said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, and all of us can see how you feel about Rosie." George added with a wide grin.

"Sirius, look at us." Sirius raised his head slowly to look at Harry. "Rose will always be told of her father. We won't let Ron be forgotten. But, come on Sirius, you raised that little girl. You brought her mother back to us. You may not be her biological father but you are her _dad_."

"Do you think that Hermione will-"

"Hermione would love for Rosie to call you dad." Harry smiled at him before raising his drink in toast. "Welcome the best club in the world – fatherhood."

oOoOoOoOo

 **April 2012**

"Pads. Padfoot. SIRIUS!"

"W-what? What happened? Who's hurt?" Sirius' head jerked from the table, the Animagus blinking slowly. The other men sitting around the large table at 12 Grimmauld Place began to laugh.

"Not getting much sleep, Sirius?" Sirius shrugged as Harry refilled his glass of firewhiskey.

"This is what the muggles call deja vu, isn't it?" Charlie gave him a fond smile, thinking back on a similar conversation they had, had many years before with his youngest brother. "You're supposed to be tired _after_ the baby gets here."

Sirius grinned widely, raising his glass in a toast to the Weasley brothers, Remus, and Harry. "Ron wasn't lying. She's insatiable. And I'm the luckiest fucking man alive."


End file.
